


Losing Everything

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Adoption verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers (2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: In this version when Peter was bitten he went to the Avengers for help not knowing that he would change the life of one particular Avenger forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change up the origin of our favorite Red and Blue wearing hero.

**Chapter 1**

Peter was on his way home from training with the Avengers, after he got bit by a radioactive spider during a school field trip to Oscorp, he went to the Avengers for help. He told his Aunt and Uncle about his issue and they agreed that he needed to get a handle on his new abilites. He would train with the Avengers every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. He quickly formed a close bond with the team.

When he got to his street in Queens he saw police cars and an ambulance at his house. He broke into a run and got there in time to see two bodies in body bags being wheeled away. Peter couldn’t breathe when he saw the bodies of his Aunt and Uncle. Captain George Stacy came up to him, they knew each other through his daughter Gwen, who he went to school with. He also knew about his abilities, and he knew how to keep a secret.

“Peter” said George

“What happened?” Peter asked

“Peter, this isn’t the best time to”

“What happened?” Peter repeated

“Someone broke in, he shot them and stole their car, we’ll get him Pete.” George said

Peter ran from the scene with George being unable to catch up with him due to his abilities. He found an alley, opened his duffle bag and took out the red and blue training suit Tony Stark made for him. He ran across the rooftops searching for his Uncle’s car.

**Meanwhile at Avengers Tower…**

“Ms. Romanov” said FRIDAY

“What is it?” asked Natasha Romanov AKA the Black Widow

“There has been a shooting at the Parker residence, Ben and May Parker are deceased, and Peter appears to be in pursuit of their killer.” FRIDAY answered

Natasha didn’t waste any time, the rest of the team was out on a mission, and she volunteered to stay and train Peter. There was a tracking system in Peter’s training suit just in case he was captured. She got to her car and floored it to catch up with Peter.

Peter had found his Uncle’s car, he chased it via the rooftops, he saw it come to a stop in front of an old ware house, wanting to keep the element of surprise, he entered the ware house through the roof entrance.

Natasha tracked Peter to the warehouse, she went through entrance, her pistol at the ready. She hoped she had made it in time to stop Peter from doing something he regretted. She heard the sound of fighting. She ran toward the sounds to find Peter confronting the murderer.

“Please don’t hurt me” said the killer “just give me a chance, JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE.”

“What about my Aunt and Uncle, did you give them a chance, did you?” replied Peter with pure rage in his voice. He grabbed the killer by the neck and lifted him against the wall, “ANSWER ME” Peter said as he took off his mask.

Natasha saw Peter just stop and put the guy back on his feet. The killer pointed his gun at Peter’s head and right when he was going to pull the trigger, Natasha shot the gun out of his hand, and Peter knocked the guy out with one punch.

Peter turned and saw Natasha approaching him. Peter then looked back at the murderer, and to his horror he recognized him, “no it can’t be, that face I saw him running down the street on my way home last week, I got out of the way.” Peter began to cry, “It’s all my fault, they’re dead because of me.” Peter said as his voice broke as he sobbed. Then Natasha’s arm was around his shoulder. When Natasha looked into his eyes she saw a boy whose world had been completely shattered.

“Come on Peter, let’s get out of here” Natasha said and Peter nodded and put his arm around Natasha to steady himself because he was so exhausted. They got to the tower, and Natasha took Peter to her room. Peter got into her bed and she tucked him in.

Once Peter was asleep, Natasha grabbed some pajamas and left the room to change. Once she had done that, she called Captain Stacy to inform him that Peter was safe and sound at the Tower. Then she went back to her room to find Peter tossing and turning, she immediately went to his side.

He woke up and Natasha embraced him “I’m here Peter” she said

“They’re gone, I’m alone.” Peter replied as he sobbed into her shoulder.

“Don’t say things like that little spider” Natasha said softly as she stroked his back to comfort him, “I’m here, the team and I will take care of you.”

Peter fell asleep in her arms, she stayed with him that night, he needed a comforting presence to help him sleep. The next morning Natasha left Peter in her room asleep, she went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. She heard the elevator doors open and in walked Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye.

“Thank god, you’re here Clint.” Natasha said

“I’m sorry, we got in pretty late when we heard the news, is Peter okay?” he asked concerned for the young man.

“He’s fine, he is my room asleep.” Natasha replied, “Can you take over while I go and check on him?”

“Yeah, of course.” Clint replied as Natasha walked back to her room.

She opened the door and saw that Peter was beginning to wake up. Peter opened his eyes to see Natasha coming to his side.

“Hey little spider, how did you sleep?” she asked

“Alright I guess.” Peter replied

“I know this is going to be tough Peter” Natasha said soothingly, “But know that you have a home with us.” And Peter smiled at that, knowing he that The Avengers would be there for him. “Come on, Clint’s finishing up breakfast and you need something to eat” Natasha said as she took Peter’s hand and led him to the kitchen.

 Clint was putting the pancakes on plates when he saw Natasha and Peter. Once he was done laying out the food he went over and said, “Hey Pete, I’m sorry about your Aunt and Uncle, we’re here for you all of us.” And Peter gave a sad smile and hugged Clint before sitting down.

After breakfast Natasha’s phone rang, she answered, “Hello” she said

“It’s Captain Stacy, we’ve finished processing the house, when Peter is ready bring him so he can collect some of his things.” Said George

A few hours later, Peter, Clint, Natasha, Sam Wilson, and Steve Rogers arrived at Peter’s house in Forest Hills, Queens. When they got out of the car, Peter took a deep breath and he and the others walked to the front door of the house. When they entered the house looked untouched, Peter saw the outlines of where Ben and May’s bodies were found. Sam patted Peter on the shoulder reassuring him that he and the others were there for him. Peter and Natasha went upstairs to his bedroom. When they walked in it was exactly as Peter left it. The only thing that stood out was an envelope on Peter’s desk. He picked it up and opened it, he and Natasha sat down on his bed as he unfolded the letter.

_Dear Peter,_

_I cannot imagine what has been going through your head since you got you powers, but I do know that you are going to be a great man when you grow up, even if your Aunt and I aren’t there, I know that the Avengers will take care of you should it come to that. I want you to remember Pete that ‘with great power comes great responsibility’ its something your grandfather would always tell me and Richard growing up. Please be what you are meant to be, a hero._

_Love,_

_Uncle Ben._

Peter saw a stamp of a spider next to his uncle’s name. Then he refolded the letter and began to cry. Natasha took Peter into her arms and held him tight. After Peter stopped crying, he and Natasha started packing up Peter’s things. After that was done Peter had to get something from the basement that he used as a lab. He found what he was looking for on the table. It was a device he had been working on in his spare time, he called it the Web-shooter, he couldn’t shoot webs naturally so he had been working on a way to do it based on a formula his father left behind, he didn’t have time to test it the last time he worked on it, so he placed on his wrist and fired a perfect web line, Natasha saw that and was impressed. When Peter turned around and saw her at the top of the stairs he gave her a slight smile. While Sam and Clint put Peter’s things in the trunk, Peter took one last look at the house, he had grown up there, and now he had to leave it behind.

That night Natasha was on the phone with Director Nick Fury, without any next of kin Peter would have to go into the system.

“I’ll pull some strings Agent Romanov” Nick said, “I’ll handle everything on my end, you and the others should focus on helping Peter.”

“Thank you, Director.” Natasha replied

“Don’t thank me yet, one of you has to sign the adoption papers.” Nick pointed out

Natasha took a breath and said, “okay we’ll figure that out when we get to that point, have a nice evening Director.”

“You as well Agent Romanov.” And the two of them hung up.

“Nat, is everything okay?” asked Steve Rogers as he approached her.

“Yeah, Fury is working on speeding up the adoption process so Peter doesn’t have to go through the legal side.” Natasha said, “One of us has to sign the papers to be his primary guardian.”

“I think it should be you Nat.” Steve said

“What, why?” Natasha asked stunned at Steve’s suggestion

“When I see you training with Peter, he brings out the best in you.” Steve said and Natasha smiled at the thought of being Peter’s adopted mother. When the Red Room took her it came with a price. She was sterilized, meaning she would be unable to have children, she saw Peter as her chance to be a mother, but her job as a SHIELD agent would complicate things, there was a chance of him being put in danger as a way to get to her, but on the other hand she and the Avengers had been training Peter for months, and there was the possibility he might want to become a Super Hero, they had all discussed it at points, Tony offered to help him make a suit, the suit he wore for training was a prototype for what he could use in the field. Peter could handle the street crime, and could handle the big stuff when the team believed he was ready.

“I think your right Steve, it would be good for both Peter and I.” Natasha said and Steve smiled, nodded and left to go to his room, and sleep.

Peter sat on his bed looking at the letter Uncle Ben left him, he has read and re-read a number of times since he returned to the tower. _‘With great power comes great responsibility’_ the words went through his head dozens of times. He decided that he would make those words his motto, and that he would become a Super Hero to honor his Aunt and Uncle.

He out the letter in the drawer of his nightstand, and just sat there lost in thought. He heard his door open and saw Natasha come into the room, and she sat down next to him. “You alright?” Natasha asked

“Getting better.” Peter replied

“I just talked to Fury, and one of us has to adopt you if you want to stay here with us” Natasha said

“Oh,” was all Peter had to say.

“You don’t have to decide now, I just wanted to give you a heads up, Fury is working on a way around the legal angle so we could get straight to just signing the papers.” Natasha added

“I know, thanks for the heads-up Nat.” Peter replied and the two embraced.

“Get some sleep little spider, we have a long day tomorrow.” Natasha said as she kissed Peter’s forehead. She tucked him in and turned off his light as she began to leave the room, she took one last look at him, and closed the door.

“FRIDAY.” Natasha said

“How may I be of service Ms. Romanov?” asked the AI

“Let me know if Peter has a nightmare, even if I’m asleep.” Natasha said

“Acknowledged, sleep well Ms. Romanov.” FRIDAY said

“Thank you. FRIDAY good night.” Natasha said as she went to her room. She got ready for bed and sat on her bed with her back to the wall, her room was right next to Peter’s at her request. She softly knocked on the wall letting Peter know she was there, and he responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Please leave a comment


	2. Chapter 2

 

Peter woke up the next morning, he stretched and got out of bed. “Good morning Mr. Parker,” said FRIDAY

“Good morning FRIDAY” Peter said

“Are you feeling alright?” the AI asked

“I’m getting there” Peter replied

“Well I don’t blame you, it’s only been two days it will get better Mr. Parker.”

“FRIDAY, could you do me a favor?” asked Peter

“What is it Mr. Parker?” FRIDAY asked politely

“Just call me Peter, Mr. Parker makes me sound older.”

“I will remember that Peter.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“You are welcome Peter.”

Peter went into his bathroom, and showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed. When he looked at himself in the mirror, a tear came down his cheek. He wiped it away and went out into the living area. He saw Sam sitting on the couch sipping on a cup of coffee.

Sam turned and saw Peter and smiled as Pete sat down next to him. “Did you sleep alright?” Sam asked

“Okay, I guess” Peter replied and Sam patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“It’ll get better Pete, believe me when I say I know what you’re going through” Sam said

“Thanks Sam, I’m glad I have you and the others.” Peter said and Sam looked at him and smiled, he put down his coffee and hugged Peter. Peter had become close with all of the Avengers in the months since he had been bitten by the spider.

“I’m glad we’re for you Peter, I wouldn’t be a good friend if I wasn’t.” Sam replied

Peter then took the elevator to the lab, and saw Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark working on their own projects.

Bruce noticed Peter and he went over to him. “Hey Peter, how are you holding up?” he asked, Bruce and Peter quickly bonded over their mutual love for science, it also helped that Peter read his early research on Gamma radiation when he was twelve years old. When Bruce learned that he was astonished.

“I’m getting there.” Peter replied

“You’ll be fine Pete, I know what you’re going through, I lost my mom when I was kid when my father went crazy, and like you I blamed myself because my mother dove in to save me. It took me a while but I got through it, and now look where I am, I’m working in one of the most state of the art labs in the world, and as a bonus I can turn into a giant green rage monster.” Bruce said and Peter chuckled, Bruce was glad to hear Peter laugh.

Peter left Bruce to his work and went over to Tony. “Hey kiddo,” said Tony as he stopped what he was doing to talk to Peter, “I heard about your Web-shooter, if you want we could work on improving the design.”

“I would be honored Tony.” Peter replied as he sat down at a nearby chair. Tony didn’t show it but he was heartbroken when he heard about May and Ben, Tony and Peter hit it off almost immediately when he showed up on the team’s radar, in truth Peter was trying to get the Avengers’ attention so he could get some help on controlling his powers. He was also amazed when Peter came to him with ideas for the suit he wears during training. They’ve been working on the final version for the last month. Of course, Peter has idolized Tony when he was little, before he became Iron Man.

Then Peter left the lab and went to the training room, and sure enough he found Steve and Clint there. Clint was firing at targets with his bow while Steve trained with his shield. Steve noticed Peter and decided to take a break, when Peter came for help with his powers he admired the young teen for his persistence during the training sessions, always asking to go another round with him even though Steve beat him a number of times before. The two sat down on a nearby bench. When Steve learned about Peter’s Aunt and Uncle he was saddened by his loss, in the short time he and the team had gotten to know him he was practically part of the family.

“How are you doing this morning?” Steve asked

“I’m okay, it’s just been a tough couple of days.” Peter replied

“Natasha told me about the letter your Uncle left, have you decided about what you want to do?”

“Yeah, I have I’m going to give this Super-Hero thing a try, it’s what Ben and May would want” Peter answered and Steve smiled at Peter’s answer.

“That’s good.” Steve said as he patted Peter on the back. Peter then left the training room, and headed back to the living area. Then it him, he was suddenly short of breath, his heart was racing, he started seeing images of his Aunt and Uncle laying on the floor dead.

“Ms. Romanov.”

“What is it FRIDAY?” asked Natasha

“Peter appears to be having a panic attack,” before FRIDAY even finished her sentence Natasha was already running, she ran up the stairs to the living area, and saw Peter on the couch, she heard him trying to breathe.

Natasha went over to him, and cupped both of his cheeks so he was looking into her eyes, “Peter it’s me, it’s Natasha, focus on my voice. I’m here Peter, I’m here for you.”

Natasha’s voice began to calm Peter, his heartbeat began to return to normal, and his breathing began to slow down to a normal pace.

Natasha hugged Peter, and he hugged her back. “You okay little spider?” she asked

“I’m better now, Nat I want it to be you that adopts me.” Peter said

“Are you sure?” she asked

“Yes I am.” And when they parted Natasha was smiling, and that made Peter smile as well.

That night while Peter was asleep, Natasha filled out the adoption papers, she was beyond happy that Peter had chosen her as his guardian. She was worried that her work as an Agent of SHIELD would get in the way, but Director Fury understood and lessened her workload so she could put Peter first. After she signed she felt like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders, she finally had an opportunity to be a mother, The Red Room had taken that away from her, but now she had a chance and she was not about to let it go to waste, she also made a request to Fury that Peter be kept off of the Index, which was basically a catalogue of gifted individuals so SHIELD could keep track of them should any of them become a threat.

Next week was going to be hard for Peter because the funeral for his Aunt and Uncle was being held on Monday. Natasha got up from her desk and went to Peter’s room, she found him sound asleep in his bed, he looked peaceful for the first time in what felt like forever. She kissed Peter on the cheek and tucked him in, and ran her hand through his hair. She kissed him one more time on the forehead and left the room so he could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment with your thoughts on this chapter, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one is a little on the short side. please enjoy

**Chapter 3**

The Funeral was small, The Avengers, a few X-men that Peter knew, Agent Phil Coulson and his team, Captain Stacy and Gwen were there to support Peter. Natasha had her arm around Peter as the coffins were lowered into the ground, Peter began to weep as it began to rain. They held the reception at the Tower.

Peter made an effort to shut himself off from everyone, he made small talk with Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons but he just didn’t really feel like talking to anybody. Peter went to the lab to be alone, he started working on designs for his web-shooters when Fitz came in.

When Peter turned and saw him Fitz said, “sorry I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

“Its okay, you can stick around if you want.” Peter replied, and Fitz went and sat next to him.

“You know, a year ago I was where you are now.” Fitz pointed out

“What do you mean?” asked Peter

“lost, unsure of myself.”

“What brought that on?”

“Jemma and I were trapped in a medical pod at the bottom of the ocean, this was during the time when HYDRA came out of the shadows.”

“What happened?”

“I found a way to get Jemma and I out of there, but one of us had to make a sacrifice, one of us would be knocked out with a high probability of drowning,” Fitz paused for a moment before continuing, “I flipped the switch and I ended up in a coma, with brain damage due to a lack of oxygen.”

“Damn” Peter replied

“When I woke up, I wasn’t the same, I was a shadow of myself. I had trouble finding the right word to say, I was prone to outbursts of anger, I felt lost and confused.” Fitz said

“What brought you out of it?” Peter asked

“Mack, you met him earlier” Fitz replied and Peter nodded, “He was someone I could talk about my problems with, and he helped me with my recovery, he helped me become a better person, and now I feel stronger than ever.”

Peter smiled and said, “Thanks Fitz I needed that.”

“No problem Pete” Fitz replied patting him on the shoulder and Peter stopped what he was doing and walked back the living area with Fitz.

The reception ended around 9:00 PM, everyone said their goodbyes and left via the elevator. Peter was sitting down on the couch he had taken off his suit jacket and sat there exhausted, his sadness had taken a lot out of him, he was glad that he didn’t have to worry about school with it being summer.

“Clint, I don’t know what to do, I think Peter should get out of the city for a week or two, but I don’t know where.” Natasha said

“We could take him to the farm, introduce him to my family.” Clint suggested

“No, that’s too soon.” Natasha replied

“How about Angel Grove?”

“Clint you’re a genius.”

“Thank you” Clint said smugly, and Natasha playfully slapped his arm, and left the room.

Natasha had a safehouse in Angel Grove, California it would be a good place for Peter to relax and take his mind off of things for a while, being his foster mom, she wanted to make sure Peter could have a safe place to grieve, and somewhere far away from New York was the best option.

Peter was still sitting on the couch when Natasha sat down next to him, she put her arm around Peter and he relaxed.

“You okay?” asked Natasha

“I’ve been better,” replied Peter

“How about we get out of the city for a couple weeks, I have place in Angel Grove we could go to.” Natasha suggested

“I like that idea,” replied Peter

“We’ll leave tomorrow morning then. Let’s get you to bed you need your rest.”

Peter nodded, and Natasha walked him to his room. Peter washed up and put on his pajamas, He hugged Natasha good night and went to sleep.

Natasha checked on Peter a few minutes later, and he was sound asleep. She’s only known Peter a few months and now she was his legal guardian, this may have been quite sudden, but she was not going to let that stop her from helping Peter in any way she could.

The next morning Peter woke up and started packing for the trip, he was glad that he was going to be out of the city for a little while, after he finished packing and picked up his phone to call Gwen to let her know that he’d be out of town for a little while.

“Hello” said Gwen

“Hey Gwen, it’s Peter”

“Hey Pete, how are you doing?” She asked

“I alright, I just called to let you know that Natasha and I are taking a trip to Angel Grove.”

“That’s a good idea, I hope you have a good time.”

“I hope so too, I’ll talk to you once I get there okay.”

“Okay, bye” and the two hung up.

After breakfast Peter and Natasha took the elevator down to the garage. They made their way to Natasha’s car which had her Black Widow symbol on the hood, they put their bags in the trunk and got in the car, Natasha in driver’s seat and Peter in the front seat. “So, are we flying coach or first class?” asked Peter

“Who said anything about taking a plane” Natasha replied as she put on her sunglasses, and pushed a button making the wheels turn 180 degrees, and the car began to hover, and an overhead door opened above them. The car ascended to the sky and Peter was in awe.

“Holy shit.” Peter said

“Language” Natasha playfully said, once they were in the air Natasha headed west to Angel Grove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts, your feedback is invaluable and if you have any ideas on where you want the story to go, include it in the comments section below, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we dive into the next chapter, I want to give my sincere condolences to Stan Lee and his family for the loss of his wife of 70 years Joan, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have the Marvel Universe and the characters we love because she encouraged Stan to write the comic that he wanted to write, and that resulted in the creation of the Fantastic 4, which led to everything else, in many ways all of the Marvel fics that we have created wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Joan Lee, so thank you Joan for everything.

**Chapter 4**

The flight to Angel Grove in Natasha’s flying car took six hours. Peter took the time to write out new formulas for web fluid and various ideas for the suit he and Tony were working on.

Natasha set the coordinates to her safe house in Angel Grove and put the car in auto pilot. She gave Peter a short glance and was glad that he was doing something to keep his mind occupied. To tell the truth Natasha was still coming to grips that Peter was her responsibility now, she always felt that maternal connection to Peter when he first came to the Avengers for help with his abilities, when they would take breaks they would talk about stuff like school and what it’s like to be a super hero, and being loved by millions of people after the battle of New York. When Peter talked about his parents, she admitted to knowing them because they were SHIELD agents before he was born. They were basically the original Fitzsimmons in a lot of ways, they were genius scientists and they were inseparable. They were going to retire but they were asked by director Fury to one more thing, a long term undercover mission at Oscorp. That was what presumably got them killed, but to this day it is still unknown what really happened.

Natasha’s safe house was located outside of Angel Grove in the mountains near a mine. Natasha landed the car in front of the house and the two got out, and went inside. “What do you think?” Natasha asked

“It’s nice.” Peter replied

“Peter, I know that this is a tough time for you, but I want you to know that I’m here” Natasha said soothingly

“I know, I’m glad you’re here,” Peter replied and he hugged Natasha. After the two got settled they went into town. They stopped by the local Krispy Kreme for some coffee and donuts.

“So, what do you think of the town so far?” asked Natasha

“I like it.” Peter replied as he bit into his donut, “I actually remembered hearing about some kind of attack that happened here a few months back, something about a giant monster made of gold, and a team of heroes that stopped it using a giant robot.”

“You don’t sound too surprised,” Natasha pointed out

“After the Battle of New York, nothing surprises me much anymore,” replied Peter and Natasha chuckled at that thought. After they ate, they walked toward the door, and they passed five teenagers, one wearing, red, one in blue, one in yellow, one in black, and one in pink. The five looked back at Peter and the one in red nodded.

“Jason, are you coming?” asked Billy, the one in blue

“I’ll be there in a second.” Jason replied as he went back outside.

He tapped Peter on the shoulder, and said “are you new around here?”

“Yeah, I’m here on vacation, Peter Parker” Peter said as he held his hand out and Jason took it.

“Jason Scott, nice to meet you” replied Jason, “If you don’t mind me asking, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just going through a tough time right now.” Jason nodded and decided not to press any further.

Natasha honked her car horn and Peter turned, “Well, I won’t keep you any longer, see you around.” Jason said

“Nice meeting you Jason” Peter said as he walked toward the car.

“You too Peter” Jason replied as he went back inside the Krispy Kreme to rejoin his friends, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly.

Natasha and Peter returned to the house, when they got inside they saw Nick Fury sitting on the couch.

“Afternoon Natasha, Peter” Nick said

“Director Fury, what brings you here?” Natasha asked

“I come bearing gifts” Nick replied to the two cases on the table, “one from Agent Fitz, and one from Stark.”

Peter opened the one from Fitz and saw that they were a pair of web shooters. Peter smiled, he and Fitz had been going back and forth over the design of the Web shooters whenever he and Simmons would visit the tower to observe Peter’s training, he found a note that said:

_A gift to brighten your spirits_

_-Fitz_

Peter smiled at that, then he opened the case from Tony and it contained the final version of his Spider-Man suit, Peter’s eyes lit up, “This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s not all, Stark has a few other things in store for you when you get back to New York.” Nick replied, “have fun Peter, and you have my condolences”

“Thank you, Director.” Peter replied and Nick nodded and took his leave.

Natasha was happy to see Peter smiling about his new gear. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, he looked at her and he was still smiling.

That night when Natasha was asleep, Peter didn’t feel like sleeping so he secured his new web shooters around his wrists, and went outside. He shot a web at the nearest tree and it stuck, Peter ran and he started swinging, he swung from tree to tree, and enjoyed every second of it. He then saw smoke from a fire, he swung toward it. When he got there, he saw five people sitting around it, and he recognized one of them, it was Jason. He jumped down to the ground and walked out of the shadows. “Got room for one more?” Peter asked

“Sure” Jason said, and Peter sat down next to him, “guys, this is Peter Parker, he was the one I talked to outside of the Krispy Kreme earlier today.”

“Hi, nice to meet you all.” Peter replied and Jason introduced him to Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy.

“So, what brings you to Angel Grove?” asked Zack

“Well, I recently lost my Aunt and Uncle, my new foster mom thought it would be a good idea to get out of New York for a while.” Peter said

“Who took you in?” asked Trini

“That would be me.” Natasha said as she herself stepped out of the shadows. The five were stunned to realize that she was none other than the Black Widow.

“I thought you were asleep.” Peter said

“Peter, you’re going to have to try harder than that to sneak passed me.” Natasha replied as she sat down next to Peter.

“How lucky do you have to be to have Black Widow as your foster mom?” asked Billy

Peter was silent when he looked at Natasha, she subtly gestured for Peter to tell them. “Well, it’s kind of a long story, a few months ago I went on a field trip to Oscorp labs, and one thing led to another and I got bit by one of the spiders that they were experimenting on.”

“What happened after that?” Kimberly asked

“I was scared, then I told my Aunt and Uncle and we reached out to Steve Rogers and he agreed to help me get a grip on my abilities.” Peter replied

“What was it like to meet the Avengers?” Trini asked

“I was nervous at first, but then I got to know them, and they’re all good people, then one night when I was on my way home from training, I found my house surrounded by police cars.” Peter took a deep breath and told the rest of the story.

After he finished Zack said, “I’m sorry that happened to you, no one deserves that”

“Thanks” Peter replied

“I think we should tell them.” suggested Billy

“I think we should.” Jason agreed

“Tell us what?” asked Natasha

The five then took out their power coins, “can you keep a secret?” Jason asked and the two nodded, “we’re the Power Rangers.”

The five then told them about what happened, how they met at the mine, the ship, Zordon, Alpha 5, and Rita Repulsa. Peter and Natasha were amazed at the story, the whole thing about Zordon and Alpha having been here since the Cenozoic era, the falling out with Rita it stunned the two of them. After they told the story Peter and Natasha agreed to keep their secret. They sat around the fire, drank soda, sang songs and had fun. Later that night they went their separate ways.

Peter and Natasha walked through the woods on their way back to the house. Peter stopped and looked up at the stars. “Whoa” Peter said

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Natasha said as she looked up with Peter.

“I’ve never seen so many stars.” Peter confessed

“You really are a city boy.” Natasha said and they both chuckled

Peter continued to be entranced by the stars and the vastness of space they represented. Natasha looked at Peter, she was glad to see him smile tonight and hang out with people his own age, and the fact that they were fellow super heroes was a bonus. They returned to the house and Peter got ready for bed. He set his web shooters on his nightstand.

Natasha got herself ready for bed, she felt herself fitting into this motherly role quite well, but she also knew that she was never going to be able replace May or Ben, all she wanted was to be there for Peter no matter what. She never regretted signing those adoption papers, she was Peter’s guardian now and he was her responsibility, but she was also an Agent of SHIELD. Nick Fury may have lessened her workload, but she knew she would called for a mission eventually, and there was always that danger of never coming back. Natasha quickly forced that thought out of her mind, she would come home to Peter and nothing would stop her. She got into bed and went to sleep.

Peter got up to get a glass of water, he thought about the last few days, he had buried his Aunt and Uncle, moved into Avengers tower, and was now the adopted son of the Black Widow, Natasha Romanov. His anxiety got the better of him and he crushed the glass that was in his hand, he had a few shards embedded in his hand, Natasha came down having heard the glass shatter. She got out the first aid kit and had Peter bite down on a towel while she carefully removed the shards from his hand. Once that was done, she cleaned his hand and wrapped the hand in some gauze. Peter had a healing factor, but it wasn’t as fast as Logan’s, his hand should be completely healed by morning, but there was still the risk of infection so it was better to be safe than sorry.

The two sat on the couch and Natasha asked, “What happened?”

“I came down to get a glass of water, and started thinking about the last few days, and I guess I got a little stressed out and lost control of my strength.” Peter replied.

Natasha put her arm around Peter and said, “It’s okay Peter, we all get anxious about things, when I thought about adopting you I was nervous, but you chose me and I’ve never felt happier.”

“Why were you nervous?”

“When I was being trained by the Red Room, they sterilized me.” Natasha confessed, and Peter gasped.

“How could do such a thing?”

“It was a price I had to pay.” Natasha replied and Peter wrapped his arms around her.

“No one should have to pay a price that high.”

“I know, but it’s in the past Peter, I have you and you are what matters to me more than anything.” They slept on the couch in each other’s arms, the bond they have has grown in such a brief time. Peter made the right choice in choosing Natasha, she may have been a stoic badass agent of SHIELD on the outside, but on the inside, she is a warm, caring and wonderful woman. Peter was glad to be able to spend time away from New York with Natasha, he also made new friends who were also fellow super heroes, he hoped to fight along side them one day, but for now he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind having Fitz make the Web shooters for Peter, I just think Peter and Fitz would be good friends if they met. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment with your thoughts. Also sorry for the long wait for this one, I like to take my time, I hope you all understand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I had just started my second year of college so that took up some of my time. I just don't know what to say to the response this story has gotten, it's about to break 4000 hits at the time of this writing, I can't thank you enough for the support, enjoy.

The next morning Peter and Natasha woke up to a beautiful sunrise. They went to their respective bathrooms and got cleaned up. Peter took his web shooters off of his nightstand and secured them around his wrists, he didn’t think he was going to need them but it never hurts to be ready in case something does. He also grabbed a watch from the case containing the suit. He went downstairs to find Natasha getting breakfast ready. They had eggs, bacon and pancakes, “How did you sleep?” asked Natasha

“okay, I guess,” replied Peter

“No nightmares?”

“no, I’m just still wrapping my head around everything.” Natasha nodded

“if anything gets to you, you can come to me or any of the Avengers, we’re your family now Peter, you’re not alone,” Natasha said as she took his hand in her own, Peter smiled at the thought of the Avengers thinking of him as family, and hugged his guardian.

Then they felt the earth rumble slightly, Peter turned on the news and Angel Grove was under attack by a monster known as the Knasty Knight and the Putties, the Power Rangers were holding them off but it didn’t look like it was going to be enough.

Natasha had called the team, while Peter pressed a hidden button on his watch, and his suit formed around him similar to the Mark 46 Iron Man armor. A few minutes later they made it to the center of town. The putties were pretty easy to take on, Then Peter felt his spider sense tingle and he got out of the way of a sword coming down on to the ground. Peter came face to face with the Knasty Knight.

“What are you supposed to be insect,” said the knight

“I’m no insect, I’m Spider-Man,” and Peter leaped into the air and shot out a web line and used the momentum to kick the knight, the knight went flying and landed with a thud. Captain America and Jason showed up beside him and the three of them got ready to go another round with the Knasty Knight. Then Knight got up and recovered his sword and shield, the three heroes ran at the Knight and engaged him.

Natasha and Clint fought the Putties back-to-back, “So, how is Peter doing?” Clint asked as he shot at the putties with his bow.

“Are we really having this conversation,” said Natasha as she took out two putties with her lucha libre inspired fighting style.

“Yeah, why not this seems like the perfect time to talk.” Clint jokingly said as he put his bow into it’s staff mode to get up close and personal to fight the putties.

“He seems to be getting better.” Natasha replied as she punched a puttie in the face and kicked another in the groin. “He’s opening up a little more.”

“That’s good” Clint replied as he whirled his staff hitting a puttie hard in the face.

Trini and Kimberly then came in to back them up and they stopped talking and focused on the fight.

Iron Man and Falcon fought alongside Zack and Billy respectively, Falcon was flying and taking out putties with his machine pistols, and would occasionally land and use his wings as a shield to block their blows and would then follow up with a spin kick. One Puttie leaped towards Falcon but Billy kicked it out of the way saving Falcon. Falcon gave Billy the thumbs up and Billy returned the gesture and the two-continued fighting.

Jason charged up his Power Sword for a finishing move, Cap and Spider-Man got out of the way and Jason’s ran towards the Knasty Knight and with one slash the monster blew up. After a quick clean up of the stragglers the battle was over. The citizens of Angel Grove surrounded the Avengers and the Power Rangers, and they cheered for the heroes.

**Later that night…**

Natasha was cleaning the wounds that Peter had sustained during the battle, “You did very well out there today,” said Natasha

Peter smiled and said, “Thanks” Natasha finished bandaging him and Peter put his shirt back on.

“Your Aunt and Uncle would be proud” Natasha said, “Your parents as well.” Peter smiled at that.

“What were they like, my parents?” Peter asked

“Strong, fearless, and when Mary told Richard she was pregnant he couldn’t stop smiling for days.”  Natasha replied, “They loved you Pete,” and she took a flash drive out of her pocket and handed it to him, “I’ve been meaning to give you this for a while, your father mailed it to me a couple of days before the plane crash, I didn’t know what it meant until the day after.”

“Thank you, Nat.” Peter replied and he hugged her.

“Are you going to take a look at what’s on it?” asked Natasha

“No, I’ll look at it when the time is right.” Peter replied

After that day, the vacation was nice and quiet, no other monsters attacked Angel Grove. Peter and Natasha hung out with the Rangers when they had a bonfire. After two weeks of peace it was time to head back to New York. The Rangers came to say goodbye, Peter hugged each of them and then he got into the car, and Natasha put it into flight mode and the Rangers were in awe.

6 hours later they were back in New York, Natasha looked at Peter, he was happy to be back in the city. They got to Avengers Tower and settled back into their rooms. When Peter went back out into the living area he found Gwen waiting for him. Gwen got up and hugged Peter tightly, “Welcome home Pete,” she said

“It’s good to be home.” Peter replied, the two friends sat down.

“I saw you on the news.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“Come on Peter, I’ve seen you use your powers enough to know it was you jumping around in red and blue tights,” and the two of them laughed.

After catching up Gwen left to go to her internship at Oscorp. Later that night Peter had suited up and was ready to begin his first patrol of the city. “Hey, Peter.” Natasha said and Peter turned around, “Be careful.”

“I will” Peter replied as he opened the door to the landing pad. He ran and dove down shooting a web line and he began to swing across the city. Natasha couldn’t help but smile as Peter swung across the city, she was glad that Peter was ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think?  
> P.S. The watch that puts the suit on Peter, is an homage to the Japanese Spider-Man tv show, since the Power Rangers came from Japan originally I figured I put that little easter egg in there as a a tribute to Toei. Once again thak you for the support you have all given this story, I cannot thank you enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, last week at the time of this writing the comic book industry has lost the legendary Len Wein, he was responsible for the creation of Wolverine, and arguably some of the most iconic X-Men, including Storm, Colossus, and Nightcrawler. If it wasn't for Len we wouldn't have seen the incredible performances that Hugh Jackman has given us as Wolverine if he hadn't created the character. My condolences go out to his family and friends, now on with the show.

Peter swung through the city, and he was enjoying every second of it. He then saw a woman getting mugged, and he swooped down grabbed the thug, punched him and webbed him to the wall, he gave the woman her purse back and she thanked him.

Then Peter came upon some sort of smuggling operation near the docks in Hell’s Kitchen. He was about to intervene when a man dressed in black attacked the thugs, and he was fast. He was better trained then Peter ever was, he wore a mask over his head, and it looked like his eyes were covered, so Peter figured he must’ve been blind.

Matt Murdock made quick work of the thugs, he sensed another heartbeat nearby but he was too focused on the fight.

Peter was mesmerized by the way the man in black moved, his fight moves were fluid and precise, he was clearly trained extensively in martial arts.  Then he saw a thug with a gun about to sneak up on him, He shot out a web and swung down to intercept the thug. He kicked the guy and his back hit a shipping container knocking him out cold. He then joined the man in black and they fought back to back and they mopped the floor with the thugs.

Peter used a mix of the Caporia and Mexican wrestling styles because they suit his agility. The thugs were down for the count. “Nice moves,” said the man in black.

“Likewise,” replied Spider-Man, “So, who are you” he said as he turned around only to find the man in black gone, he was amazed that his spider sense didn’t pick it up. Then he heard police sirens coming so he left the scene and swung off into the night.

Matt saw Spider-Man swinging in the distance as he stood on top of a rooftop. He was impressed with the kid, he must have had some training, that and he heard about him on the news with the attack in Angel Grove. Matt then left and headed toward his apartment to call it a night.

After a few more hours of patrolling he headed back to the tower. When he climbed through his bedroom window he heard activity coming from his bathroom. He opened the door and found Natasha putting Epson salt in the already filled bath tub to relax Peter’s muscles.

“Hey Peter.” Natasha said standing up and walking toward him, “How was your first night on patrol?” she asked

“Pretty good.” Peter replied

“I ran a bath for you with some Epson salt, in case you’re feeling sore.”

“Thank you.” Peter replied

“No problem, I’ll leave you alone,” she said as she walked out of the room.

Natasha went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. “Natasha, what are you doing up?” Steve said as he walked in.

“I was waiting up for Peter,” she replied and Steve smiled, “What?”

“Nothing,” Steve replied as he left the room. Steve began to notice the change in Natasha even before she adopted Peter, she had always been the stoic Agent when he first met her, but when Peter came into the fold she felt a little protective Peter when he began his training. She would always attend to his wounds after he was done training, she even drove him home when he was too sore to walk to the subway.

Peter had gotten out of the tub and dressed for bed, he was grateful for Epson salt bath Natasha ran for him, he was relaxed and felt like he could sleep without having to worry about aching muscles. Even though his body was enhanced by the Spider bite, he could still over exert himself to the point where his muscles ache. He brushed his teeth and got into bed, he knocked on the wall, and Natasha happily responded with a knock of her own. Reassured that Natasha was there Peter went to sleep. For the first time Peter didn’t have a nightmare, he slept soundly. He dreamt of the good times he had with Aunt May, and Uncle Ben and he knew that they would always be with him, and if they were still alive they would be proud of him along with his parents.

The next morning Peter woke up having slept pretty well. He went out to the kitchen, and found Logan AKA Wolverine sitting at the table. “Hey kid,” Logan said

“Logan, what brings you here?” Peter asked

“I thought I come by and check on you, The Professor and the others saw you on the news.” Logan said, the man he was referring too was Professor Xavier.

“Really what did he think?” Peter asked

“Well I can’t speak for him, but I myself was very impressed,” Logan replied

Peter first met Logan when he came to train one day, he had never met a Mutant before, and unlike the bigot assholes calling Mutants a cancer to society, Peter didn’t believe any of the lies, he was fascinated by Mutants and he saw them as people, he read several essays that Professor Xavier had written over the years. When Peter met Logan, Steve told him he used to be a Howling Commando. Even with the tough exterior Logan was a nice guy and took a liking to Peter.

After about an hour Logan left to go see Steve, but before he left he said, “How about you come by the Mansion sometime, the others would like to see how you’re doing.”

“Yeah, that would be great I’ll let you know.” Peter said and Logan clapped him on the shoulder as he walked out, and Natasha walked in.

“Good morning Little Spider,” Natasha said as she wrapped her arms around her adopted son, she still hasn’t gotten used to thinking of him as her son, but she liked the sound of it.

“Morning, Natasha” replied Peter as he hugged her back. Peter was glad to have someone like Natasha in his life, he may be a super-hero now, but he was still a human being who needed someone to help guide him and Natasha had become like a mother to him even before the adoption. The two sat down and ate breakfast, Peter talked about his patrol the previous night including the man in black he fought alongside with.

Later Peter was down in the lab helping Tony with one of his Iron Man suits, it was a suit code named Hammerhead, it was designed for Deep Sea missions. It was originally destroyed when Tony activated the clean slate protocol, but whenever Tony had free time he would slowly rebuild his armory, but he would put Pepper first, hell he was even building a suit for her just in case of an emergency and Tony isn’t there with her. Pepper agreed to have the armor made if it allowed Tony to worry less.

“This is starting to look good Tony” Peter said as Tony tossed Peter a rag to clean his hands.

“Yeah it is, you know when I first built the other suits it was after New York, and I was going through a tough time after the attack.” Tony began, “I wasn’t sleeping, I kept having panic attacks whenever I was reminded of the battle.”

“Well that’s normal, everyone goes through something like that after a near death experience.” Peter pointed out, the near-death experience he was referring to was when Tony flew a nuke through the portal to take down the Chitauri.

“Yeah, but I went overboard, and the Mark 43 was a piece of junk.” Tony

“Well, it was a prototype.” Peter pointed out, then he looked toward the display case of Tony’s first five armors, “How did you build the Mark 1?”

“Well, I was in captivity and the Ten Rings wanted me to build a Jericho missile for them.” Tony recounted, “Instead Yinsen and I built the Mark 1 out various missile parts, the first step was building the first mini Arc Reactor, because believe it or not I had an electro magnet hooked up to a car battery in my chest.”

“Who’s Yinsen?” Peter asked

“Ho Yinsen was the man who saved my life,” Tony said

“Was?”

“Yeah, he died helping me escape, when we were powering up the armor, we needed more time, so he picked up a rifle and started running and gunning like a madman” Tony continued, “The last words he said to me was not to waste my life, and that led me to become Iron Man”

Then Tony and Peter got back to work on the armor, after they were finished they had lunch. After lunch Peter decided to go out on patrol, he was swinging around Queens, he stopped a few petty thefts, purse snatchings but nothing interesting until night fell. He saw a few suspicious people hanging around an ATM, Peter was perched on the rooftop across the street, so they didn’t see him. They were wearing cheap Avengers masks, He jumped down walked across the street and said, “hey guys.” The thugs turned and saw him, “Wait a minute, you guys aren’t the real Avengers, it’s pretty obvious, Hulk gives it away,” Peter said as he shot out a couple webs to disarm a couple of thugs and followed up by knocking them out. Then one of the thugs grabbed a strange weapon, Peter leaped but was too late to stop the thug from using the weapon, he was caught in some kind of field, he was suspended in mid-air. Using his super strength Peter managed to shoot a web line at the thug’s arm. He yanked on the line hard enough to make the thug drop the weapon. Peter hit the ground and got up to quickly knock out the thug.

Peter took a moment to breathe before webbing up the thugs for the police. Before he left Peter took a closer look at the weapon, it appeared to be alien in origin, so he took a picture of it with his phone for Tony to take a look at when he got back to the tower. He heard sirens so Peter ran across the street and hid in the alley, to make sure the thugs were picked up.

Captain George Stacy drove up to the scene of the attempted robbery, and got out of his car. He saw the webbed-up thugs wearing the aforementioned ridiculous Avengers mask, he held back a chuckle at the robber’s choice of masks, it was like something out of a comic book. He then saw something in an alley across the street, he went over and leaned against the wall. “Saw you on the news in Angel Grove” said the Captain

“Really,” said Peter who was concealed in the shadows.

“Yeah, I was impressed so what do you make of that thing they used?” George asked

“I don’t know yet, it’s only my second night on the job, But I have a picture of it, I have a friend who might be able to shed some light on it.” Peter replied

“Okay, just be careful whoever made that is certainly dangerous, we have make sure people are safe.” George replied

“Have nice evening Captain.” Peter said as he swung off toward Mahatten.

Peter entered his room through the window and took off his mask. He transferred the photo of the weapon to his computer and emailed it to Fitz.

Fitz got the email that read: I need you to take a look at this.

Fitz looked at the photo Peter had sent over and was fascinated. The weapon was Alien in origin, the markings on the weapon suggested it to be a modified Chitauri weapon. Fitz wrote back: I’ll take a closer look and I’ll get back to you. He then went to Director Fury to tell him about the situation. Fury said he would get into contact with Damage control to see about acquiring the weapon for analysis.

Peter got Fitz’s reply and was glad that he was going to look into it. Peter then got out of his suit and went into the bathroom. Natasha had once again prepared a bath for him with Epson salt, after his bath Peter got ready for bed. As he slept he had a dream, well it started out as a dream, but it quickly turned into a nightmare.

Peter was in a dark room and he heard a voice saying, “Why didn’t you save us Peter.” The voice sounded familiar. Then Uncle Ben stepped out of the shadows, “You were too busy training with your friends, while your Aunt and I bled out on our floor, you’re a failure Peter.”

“No” Peter said silently, “I’m not Ben please.” Ben faded away and Peter said, “Ben I’m sorry, I’m sorry”

“NO, Ben” Peter yelled as he woke up in tears.

Natasha ran to Peter’s side as she opened the door, “Peter, I’m here what’s wrong”

“I couldn’t save them,” Peter said as Natasha wrapped her arms around Peter as he cried.

“shhh, it’s okay Little Spider, I’m here.” Natasha said softly

“It was Uncle Ben, he told me I was a failure because I couldn’t save him and May” Peter replied as he sobbed into her robe as she held him.

“It wasn’t your fault Peter, and you know that they loved you and would never think of you as a failure.” Natasha reassured him, she made herself a promise the night she adopted him, that she would love him just as much and Ben, May, and his parents did, and in such a short time she loved him like the son she always wanted. “I love you Pete, I need you to know that” she said as she rubbed small circles around his back.

“I know,” Peter replied as the crying began to die down.

Natasha stayed with Peter for the rest of the night. She thought back to when she first drove him home. He was insanely tired and sore from training that Natasha decided to drive him home that night. When they were at a stop light Peter fell asleep and leaned against her shoulder, Peter looked so peaceful that she didn’t bother to wake him up, so she wrapped her arm around him as she drove him home.

The next morning Natasha had a surprise for Peter, they drove upstate towards Westchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you don't know where they're going, we're taking a trip to the X-mansion everyone. Now other than a few key members the X-men will not have a huge part in this story, they'll show up from time to time, but I'm mostly focusing this story on Peter, Natasha, the Avengers and the SHIELD crew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Natasha pulled up to the X-mansion while Peter looked out the window in awe. Natasha turned off the car and she and Peter got out. They went up to the door, and before Natasha rang the doorbell Jean Grey opened the door. She let them in and Peter was amazed by the size of the place. Jean led the two towards the Professor’s office, “So how are things Peter?” Jean asked

“I’m doing alright, some days are better than others.” Peter admitted

Jean just nodded as they approached the door to the office of Professor Charles Xavier, “The Professor would like to speak with Peter alone if that’s alright?” Jean asked Natasha

“Sure” she replied and Peter went inside.

He saw the Professor going through some lesson plans for the upcoming school year, “Please take a seat Peter,” said Charles as he looked up from his papers. He put them aside so he could talk to Peter.

The last time Peter had seen Charles was at the funeral, Peter reminded Charles of him when he had lost his parents, he too had this power and he didn’t know what to do with it. “I saw you on the news fighting alongside the Avengers and the Power Rangers in Angel Grove, and might I say I am very impressed with you, young man.”

Peter didn’t know why but he felt at ease with Charles, he should feel a little intimidated by a man who not only ran a school, but also a peace activist, and a Super Hero. “Wow, thank you Professor.” Peter replied humbly

“Please call me Charles, now how about I give you a tour of the school.” Charles said as he wheeled out from behind the desk, heading toward the door.

Meanwhile Natasha and Jean were in the kitchen drinking some coffee. The two redheads caught up on what they’ve been up too. “So, what is it like being Peter’s guardian?” Jean asked

“To be honest it felt daunting to take on such a responsibility, but I’m glad I did because Peter is someone who deserves happiness, he’s basically lost everything.” Natasha replied, “I’ve never been this happy before in my life to be honest,” and the two laughed. Jean could sense the change in Natasha, and it was good.

Charles took Peter down to the sub-basement, the underground bunker intrigued Peter. Charles led Peter to the door to the control center overlooking the Danger room. “This is where we watch over the simulations in the Danger room.” Charles said

“Danger Room?” Peter asked

“The Danger room is where the X-men train and refine their abilities in simulated environments” Charles explained

“Like the Holo-deck in Star Trek” Peter replied

“Yes, it is a bit like that.” Charles said and he chuckled

Then Charles led Peter to the lab where Hank McCoy AKA Beast was currently hard at work. Beast was currently hanging upside down and going through his notes on the X-gene. He noticed the two and leaped down to greet them, “Good Afternoon Charles” Hank said

“Hank, you remember Peter?” Charles said as he gestured to Peter

“Ah, yes Mr. Parker you have my sincere condolences on the passing of you Aunt and Uncle,” Hank said humbly as he shook the boy’s hand.

Peter had met Beast a few times, and he was still amazed at his look, his skin and fur was blue, one would think he was an animal but he was really someone with a gifted mind. “Thank you, Dr. McCoy” Peter replied as they finished shaking hands.

Finally, Charles led Peter to Cerebro. “This is Cerebro, with this machine I can track any Mutant on the planet”

“Whoa” was all Peter could say.

“Allow me to demonstrate” Charles said as he rolled too the central console and put on the headset he used to amplify his telepathic abilities. He held out his hand to Peter and he took it. When he touched the Professor’s hand their minds were linked. The room darkened and suddenly Peter saw it light up he saw various people, some were human, some were mutants. Then just as fast as it began it stopped and Peter was back in the physical world.

“That’s amazing.” Peter said

“Sorry it was so short, any longer and your mind would be overwhelmed” Charles explained

“I understand Charles.” Peter said acknowledging the Professor’s explanation.

“Come, I still have much to show you.” Charles replied, He took Peter to the hanger where the Blackbird was currently docked Peter and Charles went inside the jet. Peter was amazed at the sophistication of the jet. The two then went back up to the main floor and headed towards the kitchen. Peter was ready to head back to the tower, “Peter, please feel free to visit anytime.” Charles said

“I will, thank you Professor” Peter said as he shook his hand.

**3 weeks later…**

 Peter was on patrol in Manhattan, it was a pretty quiet night. He was swinging through Hell’s Kitchen when he heard on his suits built in police scanner about a commotion at a nearby hospital. He made his way there and ran inside, he heard shotgun blasts as he made his way to the second floor. He spotted the shooter, he was walking toward Karen Page while she was helping someone escape. He shot a web line at the shooter’s weapon and yanked it out of his hand. Spider-man and the shooter fought hand to hand. Peter’s training and spider sense gave him an advantage, but the man he was fighting had military training so he managed to take down Spider-man. By the time Spidey got up the shooter had gotten away, his side also hurt really bad. Spider-man called Natasha to come get him because he felt the pain was too much for him to swing home.

They agreed to meet in a nearby alley a few blocks away. Spider-man got there and used his watch to switch back into his regular clothes. Natasha pulled up and Peter got into the car, “What happened?” she asked

“I heard about a shooting at the hospital, when I got there this guy was firing a shotgun at someone, I couldn’t tell who but it looked personal, he caught me off guard and got away.” Peter said feeling ashamed about someone evading him.

“It’s okay Pete, I’m sure Daredevil will take care of it.” Natasha reassured him as she started driving back to the tower.

When they got there Natasha tended to Peter’s side, it was bruised and he had a cracked rib, but given his healing factor it should be healed by the morning. Peter had accumulated a few scars over these last few weeks, part of Natasha was worried that Peter was being too reckless, but she also knew that he would put other people’s lives before his own and if that meant a few bruises and scars then that was okay.

“I don’t think Matt can take this guy down alone.” Peter said

“Well then rest up little spider, the city needs you.” Natasha said, and Peter went to bed.

The next morning Peter went over to Matt Murdock’s apartment, he knocked on the door and Matt’s law partner and best friend answered the door, “Peter I was just about to call you.” Foggy said as he let Peter in. He found Matt sitting on the couch, his suit was lying on the floor with his mask laying on the coffee table, it had a crack where it was shot.

“Matt, what happened?” Peter asked

“I was fighting this guy, he caught me off guard and shot me with a pistol.” Matt said

“I’m heading to work” Foggy said as he patted Peter on the back as he left.

“Is this the same guy that shot up the hospital?” Peter asked

“Yes.” Matt replied

“muscular, military haircut?” Matt nodded, “Yep, that’s the same guy.” Peter said

“Looks like we’re working together on this” Matt said

“Yes, but first you’re going to need a new helmet.” Peter said

“I’ll talk to Potter, see what he can do.” Matt said

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight.” Peter said as he left. Peter exited the building, he was walking down the sidewalk when he bumped into someone spilling the guy’s coffee, “I’m so sorry” Peter apologized.

“Don’t worry about it kid, just watch where you’re going next time,” the man said

“I will,” Peter replied as the guy patted him on the back and walked away.

That night Peter was swinging around Hell’s kitchen, he was supposed to meet Daredevil but he didn’t show, and that was unlike him. He swung around and landed on a water tower. He saw something a short distance away, he zoomed in using the special lenses in his mask. He saw Daredevil with a chain tied around him.

Daredevil heard Spider-man’s heartbeat and he shook his head in his direction telling him not to do anything while his captor looked away.

Spider-man set his web shooter to fire a spider tracer that also doubled as a listening device. He used the lenses to zoom in and aim. He found a good place to place the tracer and he shot it. It landed right on target and Peter started listening in. Then things got heated, he had learned the guy’s name was Frank, and he learned that the legal system had failed him in some way. He had lost someone, Peter understood that but the way he was doing things was not right in his eyes.

Then Daredevil gave him the signal as Frank sat perched with his rifle looking away. Spider-man leaped from the water tower, shot a web line and used the built-up momentum to propel him forward toward the rooftop where Daredevil and Frank were. Frank began to turn around but before he could do anything Spider-man grabbed the rifle spun around and hit Frank in the face with it knocking him out. Daredevil had managed to free himself and he got up. Spider-man carried Frank and followed Daredevil into the apartment building. Spider-man put Frank down and pressed the button for the first floor. Then they heard sounds coming from the hall. The two left Frank’s unconscious form and went to see what the noise was about.

They saw the Dogs of Hell biker gang down the hallway, the goons spotted them and stopped for a second. Spider-man and Daredevil looked at each other and nodded, both sides charged at each other and started fighting. The fight took Spidey and Daredevil down the hall, to the stairwell, all the way to the bottom floor. They worked together using their training to take down thug after thug.

When all the bikers were taken down, the duo went to the elevator only to find that Frank had escaped. Spider-man took Matt home and after that swing back toward the tower. Peter was tired, he barely got into his sleep clothes before he collapsed on his bed, all the fighting tonight wore him out.

Natasha went to Peter’s room to check on him, he was asleep on his bed, she tucked him in and kissed his temple and softly ran her fingers through his hair, and smiled. She left him to sleep and went to her room to get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment with your thoughts, and thank you so much for all the views and kudos, it really means a lot to me.
> 
> Update: hey everyone, as you no doubt have noticed Frank Castle is in this, I am currently bouncing around the idea of including the cemetery scene, if you haven't seen the Daredevil Netflix series there is a very powerful scene that I believe cemented the Jon Bernthal is Frank Castle, he talks about how he came home after his tour in Afghanistan and surprising his daughter, and then it takes a dark turn when we learn that his family was murdered the next day. now I am thinking about adding Peter into that scene when I re-create it. should I do it? I'm afraid of messing it up. leave a comment with what you think Peter would say in the context of it and let me know, once again thank you for all the love and support for this story it means a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man and Daredevil team up again, and Peter makes a promise to Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, I've decided to re-create the cemetery scene in this chapter, I hope I've done it justice, enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

Peter woke up to the smell of Waffles and bacon, being carried by Natasha on a tray. Peter sat up in his bed as Natasha placed the tray in front of him. “good morning” said Natasha as she sat down on the side of the bed after placing the tray.

“Hey” Peter replied as he started eating.

After he was done Natasha asked, “What happened last night?”

“The guy got away again while Daredevil and I were fighting off these bikers that came after him.” Peter replied

“He’ll turn up, did you get a name at least?”

“Yeah, he says his name is Frank, that’s all I got.” Peter replied

“Well it’s a start, you’ll get him Peter” Natasha reassured him as she moved the tray away.

“There’s something about him though, he was angry about the legal system failing him, I just don’t know if he’s really a bad guy.”

“Well it’s best not to worry about that now.” Natasha said

“Yeah, but if this is the guy who shot up the kitchen Irish, and went after the Dogs of Hell, there has to be a connection to all three.” Peter said as he thought, Frank had a grudge against both groups, and he intended to find out why.

Later Peter was reviewing the conversation he listened in on the previous night:

 _“Look around, Red. This city, it stinks. It’s a sewer. It stinks and smells like shit and I can’t get the stink out of my nose. I think that this world needs men who are willing to make the hard call. I think you, me, and that kid in the red and blue are the same.”_ Frank said

 _“That’s bullshit Frank and you know it.”_ Daredevil shot back

 _“Only I do the one thing you two can’t. You hit’em and they get back up. I hit’em and they stay down!”_ Frank shot back angrily. Then he heard Frank say something peculiar _“One batch, Two batch penny and a dime.”_ Peter stopped listening after that, then he looked at the visual recording and freeze-framed Frank’s face. When Peter took a look at Frank, his mind jumped to when he bumped into and spilled a guy’s coffee, they were the same, _“I walked right passed him and I didn’t even know it.”_

Later Peter headed over to the law office of Nelson and Murdock and only found Karen Page, Matt and Foggy’s assistant. She looked up to see who came in and she smiled “Peter, what brings you here?”

“I’m looking for Matt is he around?”

“He and Foggy went to get lunch, but you’re welcome to wait.” Karen replied offering him a seat close to her desk, and Peter took it.

“So, what are you working on?” Peter asked

“Nothing just something about this guy who was clinically dead for about ten minutes before he woke up.” Karen said

“Interesting.” Peter said, “any idea what his name is?”

“Frank Castle.” Karen said

“Any chance this might be the guy who shot up the hospital?” Peter asked and Karen gave Peter a curious look, “I read about it in the paper, and saw your name on the witness list.”

“Yeah, it’s the same guy.”

“I’m glad you’re okay” Peter said and Karen smiled and Peter got up, “Tell Matt I came by” he said as he left the office.

When Peter was outside he took out his phone and checked his Spider tracer signal, last night while carrying Frank, he placed a smaller tracer on him so he could track him. The signal put him in Central park, so Peter went there to check him out. It was sunset by the time he got there. He found Frank near the carousel sitting on the bench. Then he saw the Kitchen Irish come in and take him, he didn’t put up a fight.

Peter called Matt to inform him, and then he used his watch to suit up, and give chase. Peter chased them to a cemetery. Peter sat there waiting for Matt and worrying about Frank yes, the man did kill a lot of people, but that doesn’t mean he should be beaten and tortured to death.

Then Matt showed up wearing a new helmet, “nice helmet,” Peter commented.

“Thanks” Daredevil replied

“We have to hurry god knows what they’re doing to him.”

“Lead the way Spidey,” and lead the way he did, he used his phone to track the tracer, once they were close enough Spider-man put his phone away.

Spider-man and Daredevil saw a few guards posted outside, so they split up, Daredevil went right while Spider-man went left. They incapacitated the guards and made their way inside, they ran down the hallway and found where Frank was being kept. Two guards converged on the room. Daredevil threw one his batons while Spider-man fired a web shot and they knocked the guards out.

Frank looked worse was bleeding from his nose, and leg. “I figured it would be you two.” Frank said as he stood up. He looked like he was going to fall but he managed to stay up.

Daredevil heard more guards coming and he and Spider-man got up against the wall on either side of the entrance while Frank hung back to the side. When the thugs came in the three fought them. Spider-man yanked a gun out of Frank’s hand, “no killing, not tonight.”

After the fight Frank was going to fall if Spider-man didn’t catch him. Spider-man then put one of Frank’s arms over his shoulders and helped him walk while Daredevil led the way. When they got far enough away Spider-man helped Frank sit down with his back against a tombstone.

“I was wrong about you two.” Frank said

“About what?” Daredevil asked

“About you two being pussies,” the three of them chuckled but Frank coughed from the pain he was in, “You two would have made great marines.”

Spider-man sat down while Daredevil stood. “That rhyme you quoted, what does it mean?” Spider-man asked

Frank sighed and said, “It was her favorite book.” When Frank said that Peter instantly knew why it was important to him. “You know… you go across the ocean and go fight. The whole time you’re thinking you’re gonna be scared, right? But then you’re not. That part was easy for me, killing. Even watching my buddies die, it just… it didn’t mean anything. The first time I got scared was on a plane on the way home. I kept thinking that God was going to pull the rug out from under us, you know? But the plane landed safe and we were home. Driving through traffic. Yeah, you pass fast food and donut shops and all that greasy shit you fought to protect and then the car stops. We were outside her school. I get to her classroom, right? She’s in there, but she’s got no idea Daddy’s home.” Peter smiled under his mask, “I walk in, these kids, they’re not even studying, they’re doing some kind of Yoga. She’s there doing her poses, she looks like a flower, and you can’t even understand how something that beautiful could come from me. Then she looks up and sees me. I see her, and god that’s real. In an instant she’s across that classroom floor, and she jumps into my arms. She’s squeezing me so tight I swear I was going to bust a rib, you know.” Peter chuckled at that thought. “We stayed like that, holding each other, the teacher she’s filming it on her phone, she’s going to put it on Youtube or some shit. I cried so hard, but not my baby, not my little girl, she’s not crying she’s holding me up, and I’m so tired, you ever been tired kid?”

“Yeah” Peter said

“so, you know. It’s just I couldn’t do anything, like take my wife to bed, ball with my boy, I couldn’t even drink a goddamn beer. But my girl she’s up, she wants me to tuck her in, she outgrew it, she knew it, she didn’t care, she had that book and she wanted me to read it, but I said no, she begged, I said Daddy’s too tired. I’ll read it to you tomorrow baby I promise. But there wasn’t going to be a tomorrow for her. The last time I see her, I’m holding her life less body in my arms. Meat was spilling out of her kid. The place where her face used to be.” Frank stopped after that and said, “Kid I want you to promise me one thing.”

“What’s that Frank,” Peter replied

“Don’t end up like me, no matter what don’t go down the same road I’ve gone down.” Frank said

“I promise I won’t Frank.” Peter replied

“Kid, I know this sounds weird but could you take off the mask?”

Peter looked to Matt, even though he couldn’t see he nodded his approval.

“I’ll keep your secret, don’t worry.” Frank assured Peter.

Peter then stood up and took off his mask and said, “my name is Peter Parker, about a month ago I lost my Aunt and Uncle, they’re the reason I do this.”

Frank held out his hand and said, “nice to meet you Peter” he said as Peter shook his hand

“Nice to meet you Frank.” Then the three heard sirens.

“You guys better go.” Frank said as Peter put his mask back on. Peter saluted Frank before he left, and Frank did the same despite the pain.

Peter and Matt looked from a roof top as Frank was put into an ambulance. “Matt, I think you should take some time off from this. Be the lawyer for a while, I’ll make sure Hell’s Kitchen stays safe.”

“Peter, I can’t ask you to do that.” Matt replied

“No Matt, I’m not asking, I’m doing it.” Peter said and Matt smiled

“I can’t talk you out of this can I?” he asked

“Nope,” Peter replied

“Alright, just stay safe okay.” Matt said

“I will, you too.” Peter replied as he swung back toward the tower. Web swinging gave Peter a chance to clear his head and think. He thought about Frank and how he felt like that could have been him if he didn’t have Natasha or the Avengers there by his side when he lost Ben and May. He made Frank a promise that he won’t end up like him and he intended to keep it.

Peter got to the tower and climbed into his room. He took off his mask and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once that was done, Peter put on pajama pants and a T-shirt. He went to Natasha’s room, he didn’t want to sleep alone tonight, he found her reading a book.

“Hey” she said as he approached and got into bed with her.

“We got him tonight.” Peter replied, he told her what happened, from rescuing Frank to his saluting him, “He lost everything, the very next day he got home, I don’t condone what he did, but I can’t really blame him either.” Peter said

“Such a tragedy for a soldier to come home to his family, only to have them taken away from him the next day,” Natasha said as she put her arms around Peter.

“He made me promise not to end up like him, and I plan to keep it, Frank’s a good person he’s just lost.” Peter said

Natasha then turned off the lights and the two of them went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading, leave a comment down below with your feedback, and also what did you think of my version of the cemetery scene, let me know.
> 
> P.S. be sure to watch the Punisher Netflix series when it comes out, if you haven't seen the trailer check it out, it is awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter everyone enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

Peter woke up in Natasha’s arms, he opened his eyes and saw her and was reminded instantly of how lucky he was to have someone like her, and the Avengers in his life. Peter slowly got out of bed and went back to his room to get ready for the day. Then Peter got on his computer and pulled up Youtube, he came upon a video of a man returning from overseas and surprising his little girl at school. He saw the soldier’s face and it was Frank. He was crying as he held his daughter Lisa. Tears came down Peter’s face as the video ended and he knew what awaited Frank and his family. He knew Frank was a good person who lost everything, but now it was the court’s problem now, he hoped that Frank would get a fair trial.

“Sad, isn’t it?” said Steve as he came into Peter’s room.

“Yeah,” Peter replied as he got up to leave the room. He and Steve walked down the hall side-by-side and they discussed Frank and why he did what he did. Steve told Peter that he hoped Frank would get the help he needed, and that his family would get the justice they deserved. The two hugged and Peter went down to the lab, which was basically his favorite place to be.

Lately Tony and Peter had been working on modular add-ons to the suit, such as having a Spider emblem that would be placed on top of the one on his chest and it would create a flexible metal that form over the suit to help protect Peter from bullets, even armor-piercing rounds. They’d been working on acquiring Adamantium and it was going to take time to get enough to encase the suit and it was going to take even more time to make it flexible so it wouldn’t hinder Peter’s movement.

Another add-on the two geniuses had been working on were these gauntlets with talons that could spring out to catch knives and even break them. The way it worked was that if Peter was in a fight, and the goons were wielding knives or even swords the talons would spring out of the wrist of the suit and catch the knife and with a little super strength it would snap the knife rendering it useless. That part of the suit was coming along quite nicely, they had a prototype ready to go and all they needed to do was test it and figure out what kinks needed to be worked out before progressing to the final version. Peter secured the gauntlet around his wrist and Tony came at him with a knife, and thanks to Peter’s spider sense he put his arm up the talons sprang out and caught the knife in between the talons. Then with a flick of his wrist the knife snapped in half. With the test being a success Peter and Tony high-fived and Peter took off the gauntlet, after this stage the two of them will progress to the final product. The final product would be something that Peter would be able to attach to the top of his wrist so that the gauntlets don’t interfere with the web shooters.

After that Peter decided to go out into the city, particularly Hell’s Kitchen, to get a feel for the place since he’ll be patrolling it for the next few weeks while Matt takes some time off from the hero thing. Then Peter saw a woman walking out of a bar, “Excuse me, ma’am.” He said

“You did not just call me ma’am,” the woman said

“Sorry, do you mind if I help you walk home?” Peter asked

“I can take care of myself, thank you,” the woman replied

“I don’t doubt that, but it would do my conscience good if I made sure you got home safe” Peter replied

“Fine but if you talk my ear off I’ll throw you out my window.”

“deal,” Peter replied and the two of them walked side-by-side, “I’m Peter Parker by the way.”

“Jessica Jones,” the woman replied.

The two got to Jessica’s building and they rode up the elevator. Jessica spent the short ride looking at Peter, she may be nursing a hangover but she was lucid enough to know that there was something familiar about him. “So, where are you from?” Jessica asked

“Queens.” Peter replied

“Really, same here,” Jessica replied as the elevator stopped.

Peter helped Jessica get out of the elevator and they walked to her door at the end of the hall. Jessica got her key out and the two entered her apartment/office.

Upon entering Peter noticed a giant gaping hole in the room, “What happened here?” he asked

“Redecorating gone too far,” Jessica deadpanned

Peter chuckled at that, and continued looking around as Jessica went to her desk and booted up her computer, “So you’re a Private Investigator?”

“What gave that away?” Jessica asked dryly

“Well the name Alias investigations on your door gave it away.” Peter deadpanned back and Jessica chuckled a little. “Well I guess I’ll head out.” Peter said

Then Jessica came over and handed him a business card, “If you need anything, I’m just a phone call away.” Jessica said

“Thanks, and now that I think about it I’ve heard your name before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know about Killgrave, now I won’t open up old wounds. I just want to say that I admire you for standing up to him and making sure he didn’t hurt anyone else.” Peter said as he smiled before he left.

He walked back to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. When the door opened a blonde walked out, Peter stepped aside so she could get out and he could go in. Then his spider sense picked up something coming from Jessica’s apartment, not wanting to waste time he ran back down the hallway passed the blonde “Excuse me” he quickly said and re-entered Jessica’s apartment. Peter found Jessica on the floor shaking, she was having a panic attack, Peter felt so stupid for mentioning Killgrave. Peter kneeled down in front of Jessica. “Jessica it’s Peter, if you can hear me focus on my voice,” Peter said softly, “I’m sorry for mentioning him, after everything you went through.”

“It’s not your fault Pete,” Jessica said as she came out of the panic attack.

“Jess are you okay?” asked the blonde from earlier as she came in.

“I’m fine Trish,” Jessica replied as Peter helped her up

“Who is this?” Trish asked

“Trish this is my new friend Peter Parker, Peter Parker this is Trish Walker, my best friend.” Jessica said introducing the two to each other.

“I thought I recognized you,” Peter said, “when I was younger, my Aunt and Uncle and I would watch reruns of Patsy.” Trish blushed a little.

“It’s nice to meet you Peter, and thank you for helping Jess.” Trish replied

“I’m sure she would’ve done the same” Peter replied humbly, “Well I’ll get out of here, see you around.” Peter said as he walked out the door.

As Peter left Trish helped Jessica up and said, “he seems nice.”

“Yeah, he’s a good kid.” Jessica said, “believe it or not he said admired me for standing up to Killgrave”

“What’s wrong with that?” Trish asked

“I mean look at me, do I look like someone to be admired?” Jessica said and Trish opened her mouth to answer but Jessica cut her off by saying, “Don’t answer that,” and she went back to her desk.

That night Jessica was out working on a case when she heard sounds of fighting coming from a nearby alley. Using her super strength, she jumped up on to a nearby fire escape to observe the fight. She saw Spider-man beating up some gang members, his movements were fluid and agile. In about two minutes the thugs were down and webbed up for the cops.

“That should teach you guys to mess around passed your curfew.” Spider-man joked

Then he fired a web line and swung off into the night, even the cynical and stoic Jessica Jones was amazed and she made sure to snap a few photos of the fight. There was something about his voice that sounded familiar but she chose not to dwell on it for now, she had a case to work on after all.

Spider-man swung through the neighborhood of Hell’s Kitchen, he stopped six muggings, two attempted robberies and a small drug deal. Other then a few small skirmishes things had been pretty quiet that night. Peter believed it was because of Frank wasting the Kitchen Irish, he hoped Frank was doing alright, he was pretty injured the last time he saw him. Then Spider-man noticed someone suspicious near the docks. Peter went to investigate and hid on top of a shipping container. He saw someone hand what looked like a pill bottle to him, the man took two of the reddish pills and he picked the guy up by the throat with one hand and he snapped the guy’s neck. Spider-man web swung down and ran up to the guy and leaped with a punch ready to go, but the guy turned and punched Spider-man in the chest throwing him back and smashing into the container leaving a huge dent.

Peter slowly got up and saw the guy approaching him, what stood out to Peter was the American Flag tattoo on his face, “You know, there is such a thing as too much Patriotism,” Spidey quipped as he struggled to catch his breath. The man didn’t reply as he charged at Spider-man, recovering in time Spider-man jumped over him, shot a web line and yanked him to a wall. Spider-man was running on adrenaline at this point, his body started to ache. The mysterious man recovered and Spider-man said, “Oh come on,” and the man charged at him again. He punched Spider-man in the face leaving him in a daze.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” said Jessica as she pulled the guy away using her strength. The guy ran off and Jessica went to Spider-man who had passed out. Jessica lifted his mask to see if he was breathing, and her suspicions of Spider-man being Peter Parker were confirmed. She put his mask back on and picked him up. She knew one person who could help him without compromising his identity, Claire Temple.

Claire Temple heard knocking at her door, she answered and to her surprise it was Jessica Jones carrying an injured Spider-man in her arms. Claire let her in and she went to get her medical kit.

Peter woke up to Jessica staring down at him, “Where am I?” he asked

“It’s okay Peter, you’re safe” Jessica said

“How did…” Peter stopped himself when he remembered that Jessica was a Private Investigator.

“Your secret is safe with me, Peter” Jessica said

“Same with me” said Claire, “Hi, I’m Claire Temple, Hospital nurse and part time private medic to vigilantes,” she gave Peter a reassuring smile

“Thank you, both of you” Peter replied as he attempted to sit up causing a surge of pain to go through his body.

Claire got some extra pillows to help Peter sit up, “Don’t move too much, you have a couple cracked ribs.” Claire warned

Peter slowly reached into one of the pouches on his utility belt and took out his phone. He called Natasha and she was on her way to pick him up. “You should really find a way to reinforce that suit” Claire pointed out

“It’s a work in progress” Peter replied and Claire smiled a little remembering Matt telling her the exact same thing.

“So, you’re the nurse that Daredevil mentioned.” Peter said while Jessica went outside to wait for Natasha.

“I figured he’d mention me” Claire acknowledged as Peter used his watch to change back into his regular clothes so he wouldn’t arouse suspicion once he left the place with Natasha. “What happened to you anyway?”

“I was fighting this guy, he took some kind of red pill and it enhanced him somehow, luckily I snagged a few so I can find out what it is.” Peter replied

“Good thinking,” Claire replied as Natasha came through the door.

Natasha immediately went to Peter’s side and carefully hugged him, “You alright little spider?” she asked

“I’m fine Natasha, Claire patched me up.” Peter replied and Natasha turned to Claire.

“Thank you for helping him.” Natasha said

“It’s what I do.” Claire simply said

Then Natasha wrapped one of Peter’s arms around her shoulders and helped him up to walk him to the car. Jessica was already out there waiting, Peter was put into the car, and as Natasha was walking around to the driver’s seat he said “Jessica, thank you again for getting me out of there.”

“No problem, I’ll figure out who that guy was, and I’ll call you.” Jessica replied and Peter gave her his number.

“Thank you.” Peter replied as Natasha started the car.

On the way back to the tower Peter said, “I managed to snag some of the red pills that guy was using so Bruce could test them.”

“Good work, Peter” Natasha replied, “are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I should be healed up by tomorrow” Peter replied and he noticed that Natasha was worried, “Don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

“I know, it’s just I don’t want you to get hurt when you’re doing this, I know that’s an impossibility but I just want you to come home at the end of the night” Natasha said

“I get it you’re worried, but I’ll be fine I was just caught off guard tonight,” Peter replied, “It happens to the best of us.”

“That’s true,” Natasha said smiling as they pulled up to the tower, “Just try to be more careful next time,” she said as she took Peter’s hand in her own as she drove into the underground garage and parked her car.

Peter took a shower and got ready for bed, he had Bruce start testing to the pills since he was working late in the lab. Once Peter was in bed he knocked on the wall and Natasha responded.

The next morning Peter went down to the lab and saw Bruce working, when Bruce looked up he said, “Peter, I was just about to call you come over here I’ve got something.”

“What have you got for me Dr. Banner?” Peter asked

“The pills you gave me to test last night seem to be a type of performance enhancer.” Bruce replied

“So, they’re like steroids?” Peter said

“Yes, but these are part of a set, of red, white, and blue pills, Tony did some checking and they seem to be part of some sort of super soldier derivative.”

“You mean the people who made these pills are trying to recreate Captain America?” Peter asked and Bruce nodded, “Does Steve know?”

“Yes, I do” Steve said as he entered the room.

Later Steve and Peter were in Hell’s Kitchen heading towards Jessica’s building, “I can’t believe people are still trying to create super soldiers,” Steve said

“Don’t worry we’ll expose whose doing this and it’ll bring them down I promise,” Peter replied as they rode up the elevator.

“I know Peter,” Steve said

Peter knocked on Jessica’s door and she said, “It’s open” and Peter and Steve went inside.

“Hey Jess, I hope you don’t mind if I brought some back up” Peter said as he made room for Steve to enter.

“Ms. Jones, I’m…”

“Steve Rogers yes, I know who you are,” Jessica replied dryly as she put things relevant to the case on her wall, including Will Simpson, to IGH the shadowy group behind the combat enhancers Peter obtained the previous night.

“Whose Will Simpson?” Peter asked

“He was a cop helping me bring down Kilgrave until he got his hands on those pills that made him stronger, they also warped his mind, and he tried to kill me and Trish.” Jessica said

“Now that I think about it he looks almost exactly like the guy I fought last night, minus the American Flag Tattoo on his face.” Peter replied

“Talk about too much patriotism.” Steve added and Peter and Jessica just looked at him, when Steve noticed he said, “what?”

“Nothing” Peter said trying to hold back laughter at Steve’s very ironic statement about too much Patriotism.

“Alright let it out” Steve said and Peter just burst out laughing, Steve did nothing but smile and Jessica did a better job at hiding her amusement. Once Peter was done laughing the three of them got to work, they started looking over the files Trish had given Jessica on IGH.

Nothing seemed interesting until Peter came upon a file on an incident in Damascus. It said:

_After the incident in Damascus, it has become apparent that just using the Red combat enhancer alone was miscalculation, the red pill seemed to cause damage to the operative’s mental stability, so Dr. Kozlov has issued that two additional pills be created to stabilize the user’s mental state._

_-one red to get the operative going_

_-two white to keep them even_

_-one blue to bring them down and relax_

When Jessica read the file she said, “Trish told me Simpson took two reds.”

“If he took two instead of one, it must have destroyed his mind completely,” Peter said

“We have to find a way to stop those pills from getting out on to the street” Steve said

“Agreed” Jessica said

The three of them managed to find a warehouse where the pills were being made, Steve felt it was a good idea to bring SHIELD into this. That night Peter and Jessica waited outside the warehouse where the combat enhancers were being made. Captain America raided the warehouse with the Strike team and the place was secured, save for two stragglers. Jessica and Spider-man caught up to them, Spidey kicked one mid-swing and Jessica tackled the other. The two operatives of IGH got up and it was Frank and Will Simpson the twin soldiers. They looked exactly alike aside form Frank’s American flag face tattoo. Then they started fighting, Jessica was fighting Will, while Spider-man took on Nuke (Frank). This time Spider-man had the upper hand because he knew what to expect. That and Peter and Jessica both carried a syringe containing an antidote, they just needed to wait for the right moment, then it came, “NOW” Jessica yelled and the two heroes injected the Nuke twins with the antidote. The two psychopaths were out cold. The people present at the IGH facility were arrested and the Nuke twins were carted off to the Fridge where they won’t be able to hurt anyone else. Peter went home glad that he was able to stop this IGH from causing any more harm.

**Meanwhile…**

A man was running from something and he reached a dead end in an alley. Then the man opened his mouth to reveal fangs, he leapt at his attacker only to be met with a silver stake to the heart. The man was clad in leather, his coat concealing a plethora of weapons designed to kill vampires, he travels from city to city killing every Vampire sect he can find and alongside him is his ever faithful mentor and friend Abraham Whistler, his name is Eric Brooks, but most vampires know him as Blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, thank you so much for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spider and the Daywalker team up to quell a blood sucking menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone, this chapter features the Daywalker himself Blade, I hop Wesley Snipes returns to play the character in the MCU, no one can replace him. Also if you have not seen the new Black Panther trailer, check it out it is awesome.

**Chapter 10**

Peter was swinging around New York late at night, it seemed pretty normal, well as normal for any spider themed super-hero that fights crime in a red and blue suit that cost millions of dollars to make, so yeah it was normal. Then Spider-man saw something odd he saw an African American male clad in some sort of gear, and a sword holstered on his back. He saw him go into a warehouse, where a rave was in progress. Spider-man planted a spider tracer on the man’s car and entered through an overhead window. Using his wall-crawling ability he had a full view of the event.

Blade was not here to party he was here to hunt. Whistler heard through the grapevine that a Vampire sect had surfaced in New York, so being the Daywalker he had to make an appearance. Then it was time for the blood bath, the sprinklers sprayed blood all over the place. The humans who were present were mortified, while the vampires that were present reveled in it. Blade well, he was indifferent to it he just drew his sword and the vampires quivered in fear knowing that Blade was present. Blade began slicing and dicing every vampire he saw, using his martial arts abilities to their fullest.

Spider-man was in awe, the built-in camera in his mask was recording everything. Once the vampire massacre was over, and the entire building had cleared out Blade said, “You can come down now.”

Spider-man repelled down and asked, “Who are you?”

“My name is Eric Brooks, but you can call me Blade.” Blade replied, he gestured Spider-man to follow him outside.

“So those things that disintegrated, were they…”

“Vampires” Blade finished, “yes, they exist kid, but it’s not like the movies, crosses and wooden stakes don’t do shit, silver and garlic work just fine on them,” he explained as they went back outside. Went they got to his car Blade grabbed the Spider tracer and said, “Nice try, kid” and he tossed it to Spider-man and he caught it. “That’s a nice piece of work, you got there?” Blade said as he leaned against his car.

“Thank you, so I heard some of those things call you the day walker, what does that mean?” Spider-man asked

“I was born part vampire; my mother was bitten while she was pregnant with me.” Blade said

“damn that’s rough.” Spider-man replied then the two of them heard sirens.

“We should get out of here, tell Black Widow I’m in town we know each other.” Blade said as he got into his car and drove off.

Spider-man swung away from the scene and headed towards the tower. Peter climbed through his bedroom window and took off his mask. “You’re home early,” said Natasha as she entered the room.

“Hey” Peter said as he hugged his adopted mother. Peter was tired and he was glad to be in Natasha’s arms at the end of a long night. After they parted Peter said, “A friend of yours is in town, does the name Blade ring any bells?” he asked

“Yes, as a matter of fact it does, how did you end up meeting him?” Natasha asked

“Well I spotted him going into a warehouse where a rave was going on.” Peter began and he told Natasha the whole story. Once Peter was done it was decided that in the morning they would go to Blade’s hideout and see him. After that Peter said, “You should’ve seen the way he took out those Vampires, it was like he was dancing.” Natasha smiled and laughed as Peter retold the events of the rave.

Then Peter showered and got ready for bed, it seems like every other day he learns something new about the world, what he learned today was that vampires were real and they weren’t those wannabe emo Twilight loving idiots who thinks that brooding and being sad all the time will help them pick up girls, god Twilights sucks.

Meanwhile Blade got back to his hide out and found a copy Twilight waiting for him by his bedside, Whistler must have bought it for him as a joke. Then Blade flipped through a few pages, closed the book went outside to see Whistler working on their arsenal and threw the book out a nearby window breaking it so Whistler could hear it. “Well if you didn’t like it all you had to do was say so.” Whistler said.

Blade then chuckled and said, “good night Whistler.”

“Good night Eric,” Whistler replied as he got back to work.

Natasha couldn’t sleep so she decided to check in on Peter, she opened his door a little and saw that he was sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like nothing bad had ever happened in his life, he had a look of innocence about him. Every time she looked at him Natasha felt her heart expand in a way it hadn’t in a long time. The Red Room had taught her to be cold, and emotionally distant, but when Peter came into her life, she basically thought _‘fuck that’_ and embraced happiness.

Peter woke up to Natasha running her fingers through his hair, he smiled at the pleasant sensation. “good morning sleepyhead” Natasha said.

“Morning, have you been there all night?” Peter asked

“Most of it, I couldn’t sleep, it happens sometimes.” Natasha replied

“I get it Nat, I’ve been having nights like that too.”

“Well at least I’m not the only one.” Natasha replied as she hugged Peter.

The two of them got ready for the day and headed to Blade’s hideout. It was an abandoned factory in Hell’s Kitchen. Natasha drove up and opened the door for Peter, “Natasha, it’s been a long time,” said Whistler as he stopped what he was doing to greet Natasha. Then he noticed Peter and asked, “Who is this?”

“My adopted son, Peter Parker, this is Abraham Whistler Vampire hunter and associate of Blade.” Natasha said

Peter shook hands with Whistler as Blade came out of his room, he leaped down and shook hands with Natasha, “good to see you Nat.” Blade said keeping a stoic and cool demeanor.

“Spidey” Blade said looking at Peter.

“Seriously, am I that bad at keeping a secret.” Peter replied

“No, that was just a guess,” Blade replied and Peter laughed.

Natasha and Blade went up stairs to talk while Whistler showed Peter some of the stuff he was working on. Once Peter saw all of the gadgets he said, “So you’re like a modern-day Van Helsing.”

Whistler chuckled and replied, “only cooler.”

“So, how did you meet Blade?” Peter asked

“I found him in Detroit, he was living on the streets, feeding off the homeless, I mistook him for a Vampire at first, but then I learned that he was something else, he was a Daywalker all their strengths, none of their weaknesses, well he does have one the thirst.”

“The thirst.”

“What all Vampires crave, blood.”

“How does he suppress it?”

“Through a serum I created, a mixture of silver and garlic. He built up a tolerance to it, but a Doctor we met back in 98 managed to make a better version, and now he takes it once a month, and voila thirst is suppressed.”

The two went on to further discuss the gadgets Whistler had made, Peter picked up a silver stake and hurled it at a target, and it landed dead center where the heart would be. “Damn, quite an arm you’ve got there.” Whistler said

“Thank you.” Peter said as Blade and Natasha came back downstairs. Natasha was carrying a couple suitcases containing the equipment necessary to take on Vampires.

As Natasha put the cases in the car Blade took Peter aside and said, “We’re going hunting tonight meet us at this address,” and he handed Peter a slip of paper with the address written on it.

“Are you sure you want us to come?” Peter asked

“Yeah, I’ve seen your work, and plus maybe we could work on a version of your webbing that can take on Vampires.”

“That would be awesome.” Peter replied excited and Blade smiled at that.

Went the two got home, they opened their cases. The cases contained a wrist launcher that would launch cartridges filled with the anti-coagulant called EDTA that when it interacts with Vampire blood would cause the Vampire in question to explode. Also included were silver stakes that when it pierces the heart would cause a vampire to disintegrate into dust. For Natasha the case also had specialized silver bullets that were dipped in garlic and silver nitrate for good measure.

Later that night, Natasha and Peter met up with Blade and Whistler outside of a Vampire house. Peter was already suited up and was equipped with the vampire hunting gear Blade had given him. When Blade saw Spider-man and Black Widow get out of the car they were ready to kick some Vampire ass. “You ready for this Spidey?” Blade asked him.

“I’m ready for anything,” Spidey replied and Blade smirked liking that answer.

“Alright then, let’s do this.” Whistler said and the four of them approached the door. Blade opened it and led the way. The place looked like your average ordinary off the books nightclub, but this club catered especially to Vampires.

Even though Spider-man was dressed up in his red and blue outfit, even he wasn’t the weirdest thing in the room and that was saying something. “Looks like it’s Halloween everyday here” Spider-man commented and that got a chuckle out of Whistler.

Blade kept his eye on his surroundings, he noticed a few of the security guards beginning to notice him and the others. “Spidey, stay alert things could start going down at any moment,” Blade said to the young hero who was walking beside him and he nodded, “Hey any chance you could hack the speaker system?” Blade said

“Yeah, why?” Spider-man replied

“This music isn’t to my liking,” Blade said playfully.

Peter got to work hacking the speaker system with his phone, once that was done, he presented Blade with a playlist, and he chose Time of Our Lives with Pitbull featuring Ne-Yo

Then with Spider-man at the ready on Blade’s call, the two went up stairs to the VIP area where the head Vampire was. Once the head Vampire saw the Daywalker approaching he sent a couple of his guards to take him and Spider-man down. Then Blade said, “hit it” and Spider-man started the music. Once the guards were close the two took them down with ease.

Natasha and Whistler were holding their own, they took out every Vampire they could see. For an old man Whistler kept in good shape and took down each Vamp with ease. Natasha was using her pistols to hit every Vampire that came into her sights.

Spider-man and Blade managed to isolate the head Vampire, when the head Vampire charged at Spidey, Spider-man fired one of the EDTA cartridges. As the guy began to inflate Spider-man backed away to a safe distance. The guy then exploded and left a huge puddle of blood, “Whoa” Spider-man said absolutely astounded. Blade just chuckled at Spider-man’s reaction. “You didn’t say anything about that happening?”

“You never asked?” Blade replied

The four mopped up the remaining Vampires and decided to call it a night, before they parted ways Peter exchanged numbers with Blade and Whistler so they could keep in touch. “You did good tonight Pete, welcome to the Midnight Sons,” Blade said congratulating Peter.

“Thanks, Blade” Peter replied as he got into Natasha’s car, and used his watch to switch back to his regular clothes.

“That was an interesting night,” Peter said and Natasha chuckled

“Yeah, I guess so,” Natasha replied

When the two got home, they got cleaned up and ready for bed. Peter didn’t want to sleep alone so he decided to share a bed with Natasha. When Peter had Natasha by his side he felt safe.

When Natasha turned out the lights she looked at Peter as he slept, and once again he had that look of innocence about him. He may not be her blood, but he was still her son, even though it’s only been a couple of months Natasha already had formed a strong bond with Peter. She then wrapped an arm around him and went to sleep.

The copy of Twilight Blade tossed out his window, finally landed at the feet of a kind old man, he picked it up and said, “seriously who still reads this crap,” and the old man threw the book in a nearby trash can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed Blade's little guest appearance, and here's hoping he returns to the screen in come form. As always leave a comment with your thoughts and I'll see you guys next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, I had a brief case of writer's block so yeah, any way please enjoy this new chapter.

 

Peter was going through some old photos in his room, he found a box in his closet and it was filled with old files, a suit case that he remembered his father carrying around with him. Then Peter found a picture of him with his parents on his fourth birthday. Every picture he went through it brought back some repressed memories. Then he noticed someone mysterious in the background of one picture, he had a trench coat and a fedora on. Peter didn’t think anything of it and moved on to his father’s suit case. He found a laptop from the early 2000s, along with a SHIELD ID badge.

Then Peter decided to check the flash drive Natasha had given him back in Angel Grove. When he put the drive into the port a file showed up and Peter clicked on it. Peter saw various diary entries, experimentation reports on Richard’s research on cross-species genetics and how it in theory would help people. There was one problem though, the flash drive had files missing, the only clue was a diary entry dated the day before the Peter’s parents left him with Ben and May. It only had one-word Roosevelt.  Peter sat on his bed and looked at the rest of Richard’s stuff, when he picked up his calculator he heard a slight rattle. Peter opened it up and it contained a bunch of old subway tokens.

Then there was a knock on the door, “Who is it?” Peter asked

“It’s Sam can I come in?” he asked

“Yeah, come in.” Peter replied, and Sam entered the room.

“Hey Pete, what have you got there?” Sam asked

“I was going through some of my Dad’s stuff, and for some reason his calculator contained subway tokens, only problem is that no Subway takes tokens these days.” Peter said

“Anything else?” Sam asked

“Yeah, the last journal entry on the flash drive has only one-word, Roosevelt.” Peter replied

“Roosevelt station?” Sam asked

“I guess, but…FRIDAY can you check for any subway station named Roosevelt in New York?” Peter asked the AI.

“Of course, Peter, running check now,” FRIDAY replied, “There currently no active stations with that name, but there is an abandoned one in Queens.”

“Send the location to my phone?” Peter said

“Already done.” FRIDAY replied

“Need a ride?” Sam asked

“Come on let’s go.” Peter said and the two of them headed for the elevator.

Sam borrowed one of Tony’s cars and drove himself and Peter to Queens. The two found the old station and went down the stairs. They found the place empty, but something was out of place, Peter knocked on the wall and it was hollow. He then found a loose brick, Peter removed the brick and found a coin slot hidden behind it. He reached into his pocket and took one of the subway tokens and inserted it into the slot. The secret door opened and to Peter and Sam’s amazement a hidden lab was revealed. Peter looked at Sam who was just as amazed as he was, “Peter just what was your dad working on?” Sam asked

“Whatever it was, it was scary enough to keep it from prying eyes.” Peter replied as the duo walked into the lab. They got to his father’s desk and Peter booted up the computer that was there. The moment Peter booted it up it scanned his face, and the words Access Granted appeared on the screen. Sam stood beside Peter as he looked through the files on the computer. He found a file labelled: To my Son. Peter clicked on it and a video popped up.

Peter pressed play and Richard Parker himself showed up on screen.

 _“Hello Peter, this a recording I’ve left for you if you ever managed to find this place. Son I want you to know that your mother and I are sorry for leaving you, it was the only way to keep you safe, your mother and I are SHIELD agents and over the last few years we had been working undercover in Oscorp, which is believed to have ties to AIM.”_ Richard said _“My research there on cross-species genetics has become too dangerous, I know that Natasha gave you the flash drive I sent her, otherwise you wouldn’t have found this place. I know I have no right to ask you this but please protect my research do not let Norman Osborn get his hands on it, if he does it could mean destruction on an unimaginable scale. I love you Peter, goodbye.”_ Then the video ended, Peter didn’t know how to feel about this. His father had left him everything, then Sam placed a reassuring hand on Peter’s shoulder and Peter looked up at him.

Peter and Sam spent the next few hours downloading files and gathering up boxes of physical copies. They called Happy Hogan to help with clearing the place out. On the way back to the Tower Peter was silent the whole way back. “You okay Peter?” Sam asked

“I’m fine,” Peter replied, “Just a little spooked out that’s all.”

“I get it, your father kept secrets from you.” Sam replied

“I guess I was too young to understand why they left, May and Ben never mentioned anything about what they talked about the day they left me with them.”

“They loved you, that’s the main thing.” Sam assured Peter, “They wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t the only way to keep you safe.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Peter replied

Peter had everything they had found at the secret lab put into the massive storage closet in his room, Peter had two closets, one for his clothes and one for other items. Peter sat on his bed and took a minute to process everything, he had just learned that Oscorp may have ties to AIM, a terrorist organization, the father of his best friend Harry Osborn may be behind his parents’ deaths. Peter then decided to just put it away for now.

Peter then went to the common room and found Nick Fury sitting on the couch, Natasha had been sent on a mission and left early this morning, so why was he here?

“Peter, just the one I wanted to see.” Nick said

‘So, he’s here to see me, could it be about my parents, no wait how would he know, well he is Nick Fury, the legendary spy who happens to wear an eye patch,’ Peter thought.

“What brings you here Director?” Peter asked as he sat down across from the eye patch wearing bad ass.

“I know you found the lab,” Nick replied

‘I knew it.’ Peter thought

“Where is your father’s research?” Nick asked

“I burned it,” Peter replied

“Nice try, kid” Nick replied calling him out on the lie.

“Okay I have it but, my father entrusted it to me.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t try to take it, I just want to know that it’s safe,” Nick reassured the young hero.

“It’s in my room, I’m keeping it close.”

“Okay, that’s good, make sure it stays out of the wrong hands.”

“I will sir,” Peter replied as he shook Nick’s hand with a firm grip.

“Your parents were two of my best Agents, if you ever want a job, I’m just a phone call away.” Nick said

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind,” Peter replied, and Nick walked to the elevator and left.

‘man, that guy gives me the chills’ Peter thought as he sat back down on the couch.

It was mid-night by the time Natasha returned to the tower, she went to her room, got ready for bed and went to check on Peter. She walked up to the bed and Peter opened his eyes and smiled, “Move over,” she said softly as she got under the covers of Peter’s bed.

“It’s good to see you,” Peter said relieved that Natasha had returned safely from her mission.

“Good to see you too,” Natasha replied as she wrapped her arms around Peter, and the two went to sleep in the comfort of each other’s arms.

The next morning Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons arrived with the weapon along with a Damage Control liaison named Dwayne. He was sent to make sure the weapon was handled properly and not broken.

“So, what did you find?” Peter asked as he brought the others to the lab.

“The weapon is Chitauri in origin, but the use is entirely original.” Fitz said

“The weapon seems to have been converted,” Jemma added

“Any intel, I can go on to find who made this?” asked Peter

“A few people I know have pointed out someone going by the name the Tinkerer has been selling mysterious weapons on the black market for the last few years,” Dwayne said

“Well if those thugs got it, this Tinkerer is probably operating somewhere here in New York,” Peter speculated.

“You’ll get them Pete,” Jemma said reassuringly. Peter smiled, he was glad to have friends like Leo and Jemma, especially after losing Ben and May, Fitz’s little pep talk helped Peter get back on his feet after the funeral.

That night Spider-man was in Queens, he decided to check his old stomping grounds for any leads on the Tinkerer. So far, he hasn’t had any luck, then suddenly he heard something coming towards him, his spider sense sparked, and he jumped over the incoming threat. It was someone wearing some sort of advanced flight suit with wings like a Vulture.

“Are you the one selling weapons on the street so you can go back to your nest and feed your young?” Spider-man asked, then Vulture swooped in again and Spider-man leaped and webbed on to the guy’s leg and got taken for a ride. Spider-man held on for dear life as the Vulture took him higher and higher. Then he dropped Spider-man leaving to fall to his death. Spider-man was falling from large height and if he hit the ground it would be the end. Then someone caught him.

“Someone’s been having a little too much fun while I’ve been gone,” said a familiar voice.

“War Machine,” Peter said relieved to have been saved by Rhodey.

“It’s been a while Pete,” Rhodey replied as he carried Peter to a nearby roof top in Manhattan and touched down and put Peter down.

Peter took off his mask and took a deep breath and let his heartbeat go down. “Thanks for the save Rhodey,” Peter said

“No problem, and I’m sorry about your Aunt and Uncle,” Rhodey replied as he lifted the face plate of his helmet.

“It’s okay, you were busy,” Peter replied, Peter first met Rhodey when he visited the Avengers Compound for the first time. Rhodey immediately took a liking to the kid, it took Peter a while to stop calling him Colonel Rhodes and just call him Rhodey.

Rhodey took Peter back to the tower, once he was out of his armor he grabbed the first aid kit for Peter, the talons the Vulture used left some deep cuts. Peter took off the torso portion of his suit to give Rhodey a clear look at the wounds, Peter and Tony designed the suit to be easily removable in case of medical emergencies.

Rhodey dabbed some rubbing alcohol on to a wash cloth and began cleaning the wounds, Peter winced as the alcohol, “seriously Peter what have you gotten yourself into?” Rhodey asked

“Well, people are using weapons created from alien technology to commit crimes, and apparently someone doesn’t want anybody sniffing around.” Peter replied

“Yeah, the cuts on your shoulders say a lot,” Rhodey replied as he started putting bandages over the cuts. Once that was done he asked, “So how are things with Natasha?” when Rhodey heard about Natasha adopting Peter he was surprised, but also happy that Natasha decided to take such a step in her life.

“It’s great to be honest,” Peter answered, “I never thought I would see this side to her.”

“Well you bring out that part of her, she’s a lot different from when I first met her,” Rhodey pointed out.

“You mean different from the time when she took down Happy like he was nothing,” Peter replied and the two laughed.

Later that night Peter’s phone started ringing, “Hello,” he said

 _“Hi, Pete it’s Trini,”_ Trini said

“Hey, Trini how is Angel Grove?” Peter asked

 _“It’s still in one piece, I’m sorry for calling so late, I just needed someone to talk to outside of the Rangers,”_ Trini said

“That’s okay, what is on your mind?” Peter asked as he sat down on his bed.

 _“I have a thing for someone, it’s a girl and I don’t know how to tell her,”_ Trini explained, and she went on to tell Peter how nervous she was around her and her ability to hide it has been getting tougher and tougher.

“It’s Kimberly, isn’t it?” Peter said

Trini sighed and said, _“Yes it’s her, and I’m afraid that if I tell her…”_

“It will ruin your friendship,” Peter finished

 _“Wow you could give Dr. Phil a run for his money,”_ Trini remarked, and Peter laughed, _“So serious talk, what should I do?” she asked._

“I think you should tell Kim how you feel, if you come clean now on your own accord, it will make everything better, and who knows Kim might feel the same way,” Peter replied.

 _“I don’t know, it can’t hurt to try I guess, thanks Pete,”_ Trini said and the two hung up on each other. Of all the things Peter thought would happen tonight, giving Trini relationship advice wasn’t one of them, he’s been communicating with the Rangers every once in a while, their friendship may be long distance, but he still maintains a good relationship with each of the Rangers.

The next morning Peter was in his bathroom checking his wounds from the previous night to see if they had healed. He carefully removed the bandages and saw that the wounds had healed during the night, there was still some bruising around his shoulders but other than that Peter had nothing to worry about. Peter disposed of the bandages and got into the shower, after that he got dressed and headed to the lab. Peter and Tony were working on the final version of the talons that would pop out and snap knives in half, they would attach to the top of Peter’s wrists and detach at will. The blades themselves would be made of adamantium so they won’t break.

 Peter was also working on a new type of arrow for Clint. The arrow would contain web fluid that would tie up the target in impact. Another thing Peter was working on was a magnetic field that would protect him from the converted Chitauri weapons on the street. He was currently in the planning stage, Fitz had given him specifications on the weapon that was acquired from the ATM robbery in Queens a couple weeks back. The weapon itself generated an energy field that would be able to suspend objects in mid-air and apparently rip things out of the wall.

That night Spider-man and Daredevil were out on patrol in Hell’s Kitchen, the two weeks were up so Matt Murdock suited up and met up with Peter. When they met on the roof top of Matt’s apartment building, Spider-man began telling Daredevil about the converted Chitauri weaponry that he had come across.

“So, if you could keep your ear to the ground about it and let me know, I would really appreciate it,” Spider-man said

“Of course, Peter I’ll let you know.” Daredevil replied

“Thanks Matt, so any news on Frank?” Spider-man asked, ever since that talk at the cemetery, Frank Castle had been on his mind.

“Foggy and I are going to be representing him at his trial,” Daredevil said

“Good, he needs good lawyers, he’s a good man he shouldn’t have to rot in prison for the rest of his life.”

“I know Peter, but he has killed a lot of people, and he has to answer for that.”

“I know Matt, I don’t condone what he did, but the system failed him, that’s why people like us are out here risking our lives, so people can sleep better at night.” They stopped the conversation there and continued on with their patrol. The two of them took down muggers, drug dealers and many other criminal dirt bags.

After a few hours the two decided to call it a night. Before Peter went home he stopped by Central Park. The Carousel was deserted at this time of night, this was where Frank Castle lost everything. Peter could picture it, he could see Frank and his family having fun and just enjoying life, celebrating that Frank had come home. Then it comes crashing down as the Dogs of Hell and the Kitchen Irish open fire on each other, with Frank and his family caught in the crossfire. He saw Frank holding his daughter’s body in his arms, he couldn’t get the image that Frank described out of his head. Peter payed his respects and swung back to the tower.

Peter swung toward his window and FRIDAY opened it for him and he went through. After Peter had gotten cleaned up and ready for bed his cell phone rang. The caller ID said Trini, smiling he answered, “Hello,” Peter said

 _“Hey Pete,”_ Trini said

“Hey, so how did it go?” Peter asked

 _“It went great,”_ Trini replied

“I’m happy to hear that, tell everyone I said hi,”

 _“I will Pete, good night,”_ and the two hung up.

Peter plugged his phone into the charger and set it on his nightstand, and got into bed. Peter knocked on the wall, and Natasha responded reassuring him that she was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. the Damage Control guy, Dwayne is a tribute to the late Dwayne McDuffie who was one of the creators of Damage Control, he also created Static Shock, and wrote several episodes of Ben 10, Justice League the animated series. I had been wanting to pay tribute to Dwayne somehow in my writing so I figured why not in this chapter, if any of you know who Dwayne McDuffie, leave me your favorite work of his in the comments below, and thank you all for reading.
> 
> As you guys no doubt have noticed I need a name for this AU, if you have any suggestions as to what I should call it please leave your suggestion in the comments.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone happy new year, I'm back with this story. I've also watched the Punisher Netflix series and it was amazing, it was also so brutal at times I had to look away, I cannot wait for season 2. I highly recommend you watch Punisher, Jon Bernthal is amazing as Frank.

**Chapter 12**

Peter was at Mount Zion cemetery in Brooklyn, he put down flowers at the grave of Maria Castle, Lisa Castle, and Frank Castle Jr.

“I know you don’t know me, but my name is Peter Parker, I’m a friend of Frank’s, he’s a good man, he misses you.” Peter said, “I hope that wherever you are, you’re happy.” Peter then headed back to the gate where Steve was waiting for him.

The two returned to the tower and Peter went to his room, Frank’s trial was in a couple weeks, he knows Matt and Foggy are going to do their best to defend him, but part of him feels like Frank shouldn’t even be on trial, he didn’t hurt any innocent people, the very system that is trying to hold him accountable is the same one that failed him, but it was out of Peter’s hands.

He sat at his desk with a photo of Aunt May and Uncle Ben in his hands, “I miss you guys,” Peter said, and he placed the picture back on his desk. When Peter turned around he saw Nick Fury standing in his doorway, Peter yelped but regained his composure. No wonder Nick Fury is said to be one of the world’s greatest spies.

“Director, what brings you here?” Peter asked

“Just checking in on the team, thought I’d come by and see you while I’m here,” Nick replied

“Oh, no ulterior motives this time,” Peter joked, and Nick chuckled a little.

“No, how are things going?”

“I’m doing alright, the whole thing with Frank Castle just has me concerned,” Peter admitted.

“Why?”

“Well he went through things similar to what I went through, the only problem was that he didn’t have someone like Natasha in his life to help him, I keep thinking that could have been me if Natasha didn’t stop me that night in the warehouse,” Peter said

“I see, well Peter be glad that you have people in your life that are there for you, me included because your parents would haunt my dreams if I didn’t look out for you,” Nick said, and Peter chuckled.

Nick turned to leave but before that he pulled a photo out of his trench coat pocket and handed it to Peter. It was a photo of his mother and father on the day Peter was born, “Is that you?” he asked

“Yeah, I was there the day you were born, I had never seen your parents so happy when your mom held you in her arms for the first time.” Peter smiled and when he looked up Nick was gone, “really.” Peter went to his door and peered out into the hallway, he looked left, then right, then left again and there was no trace of Nick Fury, “’sigh’ spies.”

Natasha was in the training room pounding on the heavy bag, then went on to hitting the practice dummies with her batons. She had trained her whole life to become a fine-tuned weapon. But now things were different, she had something to come home to now, and that was Peter. When that boy came into her life, she began to feel her heart expand, at first, she made an effort not to get close but something about Peter just made Natasha throw that out the window.

That night Peter took the night off from being Spider-man, he had a date with Gwen, Halsey was coming to town and Peter asked Tony if he could get him tickets, and he did. They got front row seats to the concert, because he’s Tony Stark. Gwen and Peter sang along to Halsey’s songs when she came on stage, she started with New Americana, and ended with Bad at Love. After the concert Happy drove Peter and Gwen to her place. Peter walked Gwen to her door, and she gave Peter a kiss good night.  

When Peter came out of the apartment building he saw police cars zoom by. Happy looked at him and Peter said, “Duty calls,” and he ran down a nearby alley, pressed the button on his watch and his suit formed around him. Spider-man sprinted up the side of the building and shot out a web line and swung toward the action. He knew that Happy was following him, to make sure he was safe.

The cops were chasing robbers who had just held up a convivence store, Spider-man managed to land on the roof of the car, startling the robbers. “The hell was that?” one of the them asked.

They got their answer when Spider-man appeared in front of them, “Good evening” Spidey said, “now pull over.”

“Not a chance bug” the driver said as he shot at him, Spider-man used his enhanced reflexes to dodge the bullets.

“I asked nicely, but it looks we’re going to do this the hard way,” Spider-man said as he leaped up, shot a web line to the rear bumper of the car, landed on the ground, and pulled on the web line, stopping the car.

Spider-man walked up to the car ripped the door off with his super strength, and grabbed the driver, webbing him to a street lamp. The other thug came at him with a knife, Spider-man dodged the slashes easily, and countered with a punch to the criminal’s face knocking him out instantly, “sleep tight, scum bag” Spider-man said.

Spider-man then swung off to where Happy was waiting for him, Peter pressed the button and was returned to his regular clothes. He got into the back of Happy’s car and Happy drove him back to the tower. “Well I’d say that was fun night,” Happy said.

“I would have to agree with you,” Peter replied. The two then laughed and drove into the night back to the tower.

Peter was getting ready for bed when Natasha walked in, “Hey little spider,” she said

“Hey Nat,” Peter replied

“How was your night?” she asked

“It was great,” he said as he sat down on his bed.

Natasha sat down next to him, “I’m glad it went well, first dates are always the hardest,”

“Tell me about it, I’ve never been so nervous in my life,” Peter admitted, and Natasha chuckled.

“I’m just glad you found time to be a normal teenager,” Natasha said

“Yeah, it feels refreshing to be honest,”

“You okay?” she asked as she rubbed his back.

“Yeah, I’m just worried about Frank, he shouldn’t go to prison, he should be in a place where he can get the help he needs, every time I think about it, if you weren’t there that could’ve been me,”

“I know, and I’m glad that didn’t happen” Natasha said as she put her arm around Peter.

“I’m glad you were there too,” Peter replied, and he hugged her. “I don’t know where I’d be without you Nat,”

Natasha left Peter to get ready for bed, she went to her room to do the same. She just could not stop thinking about how happy she was to have Peter as a son. Initially she thought she wasn’t ready for this responsibility, but thanks to Steve’s encouragement, she stepped up to the plate, and she was glad she did. She lay down in her bed, and knocked on the wall, Peter responded, and she went to sleep knowing that they were close to each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kept you waiting huh?"  
> -Solid Snake
> 
> Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been working on other stories, doing some Trimberly, SkyeWard and other stuff, and I'm seeing Black Panther today, on a scale of one to ten, my excitement is at a million.

**Chapter 13**

It was a week later when Peter heard about the verdict in Frank’s trial, the jury came back with a guilty verdict after a sudden outburst during his testimony. Peter was astounded, he watched footage of Frank’s outburst on the news, something did not feel right. After breakfast Peter made his way to Matt’s apartment.

Matt could sense Peter’s heartbeat from two blocks away. He was anxious, he had no doubt heard about the verdict, his heart rate was up a little bit because of it. Before Peter could knock he opened the door and let him in.

“What the hell happened Matt?” Peter asked getting straight to the point.

“Peter, calm down first, take a deep breath,” Matt insisted

Peter took a deep breath and again asked “what happened?”

“One of the bailiffs at the trial whispered something into Frank’s ear,”

“What did he say?”

“He said, ‘think about what you want Frank’”

“What do you think it means?”

“It probably has something to do with his family,”

“But how can he get closer to the killers while he’s in prison,”

“He’s in Rykers, which gets him close to Wilson…”

“Fisk” Peter finished, it made sense if anyone could lead Frank in the direction of the people who killed his family, it was Wilson Fisk AKA the Kingpin. “This is really bad,” Peter said.

“I’ll look into it Pete, don’t worry,”

“Matt, your number two on his shit list, you helped put him in jail,” Peter warned his friend.

“First of all, language” Peter rolled his eyes, “second Fisk is behind bars, he won’t try anything.”

“Okay, just be careful” Peter replied.

“I’ll be fine,”

Peter left Matt’s apartment and walked along the streets of Hell’s kitchen. He couldn’t get Frank out of his head, he’s a good man and he made Peter promise that he wouldn’t end up like him. “You know, if you stand there lost in thought like that, someone might take the opportunity to steal your wallet,” said Jessica Jones.

“Hi, Jessica how are you today?” Peter replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Jessica fired back equally sarcastic. The two returned to Jessica’s apartment, she got the coffee started.

“Long night?” Peter asked

“You could say that, it’s your typical case of find evidence of a cheating spouse, get paid, rinse and repeat,”

“You make it sound so boring,” Peter pointed out.

“It can be sometimes,” Jessica replied as she poured a cup of coffee for Peter and poured one for herself, mixing it with a little whisky. “But once in a while a case comes around that turns to be something other than a cheating husband,”

“Like when your past comes back to bite you?”

“Exactly,” Jessica answered, “At least that hasn’t happened to you, and I personally hope it doesn’t,”

“Thanks Jess, and if you ever need to talk to someone about, ‘that’” Peter said, “you can talk to me, I’m more than willing to listen, besides us kids from Queens need to stick together.”

“You got that right,” Jessica replied

Peter finished his coffee and Jessica walked him toward the door, before he left Peter gave her a hug, “Call me anytime, I don’t care if I have to get out of bed if you need someone to talk too,” Peter said with sincerity.

Jessica knew he was being genuine because she could detect bullshit from a mile away, and Peter would never do that to her, she hugged him back and gave him one of her rare smiles. “nice smile,” Peter said, “You should practice that more,” and she laughed.

“See you later Pete, don’t be a stranger,” she replied as Peter walked out the door. After he left Jessica’s smile stayed for quite a while, she had never met anyone like that who had that effect on her. She was glad to have met Peter, he’s not just a fellow Enhanced, but a fellow kid from Queens.

Peter walked the streets of the city, he passed some homeless looking guy, with a first generation I-pod, no shoes, blonde and had a beard. When Peter passed him, they looked at each other briefly, but they kept walking their separate ways, Peter didn’t think anything of it, but the guy had this mystical quality to him.

Peter later took the train to Queens, he stopped by the cemetery to visit his Aunt and Uncle’s graves. “Hey,” Peter said, “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit much, I’m a super-hero now,” Peter looked around to make sure no one heard him. “I miss you guys, but The Avengers have been taking good care of me, and Natasha she’s amazing.” The sun was beginning to set, so Peter left the cemetery. He ran down a deserted alley, pressed the button on his watch and instantly changed into his Spider-man suit, and jumped up to the wall and began crawling up it, reaching the roof. He looked across the city, “Time to go to work,” Peter said as he shot a web-line. He swung through the city, this is what Peter always looked forward too, the rush of swinging through New York, and fighting crime. It was a quiet night, Peter stopped a purse snatcher, a couple muggings nothing major. He dropped by Harlem to check in on a friend of Uncle Ben’s, Henry Hunter, better known as Pop. He runs a barbershop and was the only person Ben trusted to cut his and Peter’s hair. Peter jumped down, changed back into his civilian clothes and walked across the street to the barbershop.

Pop was just beginning to close up when a familiar face showed up at his door, he smiled and opened the door, “Peter, it’s good to see you” Pop said as he gave Peter a big hug which he gladly returned.

“It’s good to see you too Pop,” Peter replied, Pop let Peter seat down at one of the chairs while he sat across from him.

“I’m sorry to hear about your Aunt and Uncle, Peter”

“Thanks Pop, it’s been tough but I’m getting through it,”

“I know webslinger,” Pop said

“What,”

“Hey, I may be old, but my brain still works, Spider-man showing up a few weeks after Ben and May’s death, I put two-and-two together and don’t worry your secret is safe with me”

“Thanks Pop,” Peter replied

Then someone came out of the back room, he was African-American, well-built, and looked like someone you didn’t want to mess with. “Pop, I’m heading out” the man said.

“Hold on Luke, this is Peter Parker, I believe I told you about him,” he said, “Peter this is Luke Cage,”

Peter got up and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you,” he said

“Nice to meet you too,” Luke replied.

“Well I’m going to head out, I’ll see you around Pop” Peter said and gave him one more hug.

“You be good, okay boy,”

“Yes sir,” and Peter left, and Luke followed him. Luke’s second job was on Peter’s way to the tower.  “So how long have you been working at Pop’s?” Peter asked

“A few months, I used to own a bar in Hell’s Kitchen, but it burned down,” Luke replied

“That sucks,”

“Yeah, but what are you gonna do,” Luke said, and the two parted ways and Peter walked by the entrance to the club. Peter had always like Harlem, it had a lot of history to it. Luke Cage was an interesting person, maybe there was more to him then met the eye, but Peter decided to let that slide for now, whatever Luke is keeping back is his business. Peter walked down another alley and suited back up to continue his patrol.

Pop looked out his window, he was just about to go to bed, but he decided to take a peak to see if Spidey was out there, and he was, and he swung by his window and he smiled, very proud of Peter becoming another hero for the city of New York, he went to bed happy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, you now this year on May 2nd it will be the 10th anniversary of the first Iron Man, I was 12 years old when I went to see it in the theater, now I'm 22 and it's been ten amazing years with the MCU.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long wait on this, I've been doing some other stories and taking a short break from this one, but here is a new chapter, enjoy.

**Two Months later…**

Natasha stopped the car a block away from Mid-town high, it was Peter’s first day of his Junior year. He was nervous, not just because it was back to school time, but because the deaths of Aunt May and Uncle Ben were common knowledge by now, it was all over the news and the papers.

“You okay Pete?” asked Natasha, she was aware of how nervous Peter was.

“I’m fine, its just what if they’re still talking about it, and what if they stare when I walk down the hall?” Peter asked.

“It’ll be fine Peter, and if it gets to you, I’m just a phone call away,” Natasha assured her adopted son.

“Thanks Nat,” Peter replied, the two embraced, Peter grabbed his back pack and got out of the car.

Peter took a deep breath and joined the crowd of students entering the school. He noticed a few stares but nothing major, he just kept breathing as he walked to his locker, he opened it and grabbed his books for his first three periods. “Hey Parker,” said a voice.

Peter turned and saw that it was Flash Thompson, the head jock and major thorn in Peter’s side. “Hey, Flash” Peter said

“I heard about your Aunt and Uncle, I’m sorry,” Flash said, this was unusual because he usually tormented Peter every chance he got.

“Thanks Flash,” Peter replied

“Hey, I got your back in case anyone gives you grief okay,” Flash assured Peter and he meant it.

“Cool, I’ll see you around,” Peter said as the warning bell rang for his first class. The first few classes went by pretty fast, well it was the first day, so it was easy. When it was time for lunch Peter went to the Library to get a head start on his homework.

“Peter, it’s good to see you,” said Stan the librarian.

“Hey Stan,” Peter replied.

“You’re probably sick of hearing this but I’m so sorry about your Aunt and Uncle,” Stan said sympathetically.

“Thanks Stan,” Peter said as he found a table to sit at. He ate while he read and took notes. The rest of the day went by fast.

When Natasha drove Peter home to the tower, she had something to show him. She led him to a car covered by a tarp, when she removed it, it was a yellow 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88, “Is that?” Peter asked, wondering if it was what he thought it was.

“Yes Peter, it’s your Uncle’s car,” Natasha said, and Peter teared up, Uncle Ben drove Peter everywhere in that old car, Ben spent years restoring it when he bought it off the lot, he called it _the classic,_ **(A.N: if you any of you guys are Sam Raimi fans you know where I’m going)**. Peter hugged Natasha, “Thank you, so much Nat, you have no idea how much this means to me,” he said.

“You’re welcome Peter,” Natasha said as she held her adopted son.

Peter readjusted back into school pretty well, Gwen’s always there for him, Flash is watching his back from a distance, and they had managed to strike up quite a friendship. The one problem with school was that Peter had to juggle homework with his patrols as Spider-man, but he eventually managed to work that out, so everything was good.

**Two nights later…**

Peter swung through the city, he was in Hell’s Kitchen. After the death of Elektra Natchios, and the shuddering of Nelson and Murdock, Matt had retired from being Daredevil, Peter decided to take on patrolling Hell’s Kitchen in his place. He leaned off the side of a building, then he heard a cry for help, he shot out a web and swung in that direction. He landed where a mugger was robbing a woman.

“You know, its not nice to treat a woman like that,” Peter quipped. The thug dropped the woman’s purse and drew a gun, which Peter webbed it up and stuck it to the wall out of the guy’s reach. Then the guy charged at him, Peter stepped aside and tripped the guy, sending him face first into the pavement. Peter webbed him up, and handed the woman her purse, she thanked him, and Peter escorted her home.

“Thank you for saving me,” the woman said.

“No problem ma’am, it’s part of the job,” Peter replied as the woman went inside her building. Peter swung around a little more, things were pretty quiet for now, so he decided to go visit Matt.

Matt knew Peter was coming by when he heard his heartbeat. “Matt, are you up?” Peter asked as he came in through the window and took off his mask.

“I’m up Pete, what brings you here this late?” Matt replied.

“I was on my way home, just thought I’d come by,” Peter said, “How are you doing?”

“I’m alright I’m just keeping busy,” Peter knew Foggy was keeping Matt busy with pro bono work, so he could avoid being Daredevil.

“Good, I’m glad you’re still helping people,” Peter replied with a hint of hurt in his voice, he missed having Matt out there with him, but he knew it was better to respect his wishes than ask him to be a vigilante again. He wanted it to be Matt’s decision if he wanted to be Daredevil again.

“You okay?” Matt asked

“Yeah, it’s just I’m back in school and I have to juggle that, having a girlfriend, and being Spider-man at the same time,” Peter said as he sat down on the couch.

“Sounds crazy,”

“You should know,” and the two of them chuckled.

“Keep doing what you’re doing Matt, I’ll keep Hell’s Kitchen safe,” Peter said as he put his mask back on and headed out the window.

Peter then went to visit Blade and Whistler, when he got to their hideout they were packing up. “Hey guys,” Peter said.

“Hey Pete,” Blade said.

“Where are you guys heading?” Peter asked.

“We’re heading for a small town called Barrow in Alaska,” Whistler said.

“Once a year, the town is shrouded in complete darkness for a month straight, so we figured we’d head there to protect the town from Vampires,” Blade finished.

“That’s a good plan actually, a town shrouded in darkness for a month. It sounds like the ideal hunting ground for Vampires, be careful out there,” Peter said.

“We will,” Blade said.

Peter swung home and crawled into his room through the window. Peter used his watch to get out of his suit and went into the bathroom. He showered and put on his sleep clothes.

The next morning Peter was going through his father’s research, his dad was old school, so a lot of the data was stored floppy disks of various sizes, some 3 inch, some 5 ½ inch and others. Luckily Tony Stark kept some of his old computers and disk drives, which he happily let Peter use. He found various files filled with notes on cross-species genetics, recordings of various experiments, which was captured on video, given that the disks were very advanced for the time they were made, it didn’t surprise Peter very much. As Peter went through the data he moved on to Flash drives. All of this was found in Richard’s secret lab at the abandoned Roosevelt station. 

After several hours Peter got nowhere, so he decided to take a break. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a Power bar. “Peter,” Steve said as he walked in.

“Hey Steve,” Peter replied as he finished the bar and threw the wrapper in the trash.

“You alright?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I’ve just been going through my Dad’s research.”

“Find anything interesting?”

“Not yet, but in some of the video diary entries he looks a little paranoid.”

“He was working undercover at Oscorp along with your mother, so he was probably worried about hers’ and your safety.”

“Maybe, or there was something else going on that he never talked about.”

“Tell you what, I’ll call Fury and ask him about it.”

“You’d really do that for me?” Peter asked.

“Of course, Pete your part of our family and family looks out for each other.”

“Thanks Steve.”

Steve patted Peter on the back and walked out of the kitchen. Later Peter was going through more of his father’s Floppy Disks, when he came upon copies of the original Carmen San Diego and King’s Quest. Peter looked at the disks and chuckled at the memories he had of his father teaching him how to play on his old computer. Then he got a text from Trish asking if he could come over and talk to her. Peter responded agreeing to the request and got dressed.

Trish let him in, and they sat down at the table, “So why did you call me here Trish?” Peter asked.

“I asked you here because I’m debating whether or not to right a book about my time in the spotlight,” Trish confessed, “and it will contain things that I’m not proud of.”

“The ugly truth,” Peter said.

“Exactly,”

“But why come to me and not Jessica?”

“Well, she’s busy with a case at the moment, and I needed a fresh opinion.”

“Well then I think you should write the book.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you should tell your story, unfiltered without holding anything back, so people get to know the real Trish Walker, even if that part is unpleasant,” Peter said, and Trish got up and hugged Peter.

“Thank you, Peter,” Trish said as he hugged her back.

“No problem Trish,” Peter replied. He left and headed back to the tower. He couldn’t wait to read Trish’s book when it came out, he wondered what story Trish would tell, he knew a lot about her issues with drugs, and her well reported falling out with her mother. But when Peter got to know Trish over the past couple of months, he learned that she was a good person who went down the wrong path and it was thanks to Jessica that she was able to stay sober for five years now.

On the way to the tower Peter spotted Foggy Nelson at a Hot Dog cart. “Foggy,” Peter said as he approached.

“Hey, Peter,” he said as the two briefly hugged.

“How’ve you been?” Peter asked.

“Not too bad, you?” Foggy replied.

“Oh, you know getting back to school, saving the city you know, the usual.”

“I bet, have you talked to Matt lately?” Foggy asked as the two walked.

“Yeah I talked to him last night on my way home from patrol, and no I didn’t ask him to suit up.”

“How did you know I was going to ask that?”

“Just a guess,” and Foggy chuckled, “To be honest I miss having him out there with me, but I know better than to ask him to suit up again, but I want to be his decision if he wants too.”

“Good,”

“Listen Foggy, if Matt suits up again, I want you and Karen to support him, you both can deny it, but Daredevil is part of who he is.”

“I know it’s just I don’t want my best friend to be in danger.”

“It comes with the job, and heck you took a huge risk taking down Fisk all three of you did, all three of you are heroes, and you did it without wearing a mask, but Matt had to make sure Fisk was taken down and for that he had to be Daredevil, and plus you have to admit it is pretty cool to be a Lawyer by day and a Vigilante by night,” Peter said.

“Now that I have to admit,” Foggy said, “Okay I’m sold I’ll support Matt, as long as you watch his back.”

“I will,” Peter replied and the two hugged again before going their separate ways.

Peter then passed by a poster advertising Zatanna Zatara the mistress of magic was coming to New York and was doing a show in Queens, tickets were still on sale, so he messaged Tony and asked him to get him a couple of tickets for him and Gwen.

**(A/N: if I was going to cast Zatanna I would go with Lana Parrilla, who played Regina in Once Upon a Time, I just see her in the role. She has that charm and charisma about her that is undeniable.)**

Peter returned to the Tower and sat down to relax, it had started raining as he came in. The next day Peter was spending time in Harlem at Pop’s Barber shop. Then a few people came in, one was African American wearing a very expensive Italian suit. The other was white, and he wore sunglasses. Peter’s spider-sense was lightly tingling, but he didn’t want to start anything.

“Cornell, what can I do for you?” Pop asked.

“Just a shave Pop,” said Cornell “Cottonmouth” Stokes.

Peter then noticed Luke go into the back room of the shop. Peter followed and asked, “Luke what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Luke replied

“Come on Luke, you can trust me, I trusted you with my secret,” Peter said reminding Luke of the night when he told him he was Spider-man.

“Okay, look you see the guy with the sun glasses?”

“Yeah,” Peter replied.

“He was there when I was in Seagate,” Luke whispered.

“And you’re afraid he’ll recognize you,” Peter finished.

“Yeah, just be cool,” Luke instructed as he grabbed the broom and dust pan to sweep the shop.

Peter then took a seat back in the common area of the shop. He put in his headphones and played some music on his phone.

“What are listening too?” Shades asked

Not wanting to be rude Peter said, “Wu Tang Clan.”

“Nice,” Shades replied.

Luckily Natasha had taught Peter to keep his cool in a situation like this. He made sure not to look at Luke too much, so he doesn’t give him away. Once it was over the guys left Peter breathed a sigh of relief. “Talk about tense,” Peter said breaking the tension.

As Luke was putting away the broom and dust pan Peter asked, “Who were you?”

Luke turned and the two sat down. “My name was Carl Lucas, I was a Cop and I was framed for a crime I didn’t commit,” Luke began, “I was locked up in Seagate penitentiary, and it was brutal, to survive I reluctantly agreed to participate in an underground fight club, and also there were these counseling sessions where I met Reva,” and Peter smirked because Reva was Luke’s late wife.

“Then one day I was beaten to the point of near death, so Reva arranged for me to be a test subject in this experiment that could heal me, when the head guard caught wind of it he tried to sabotage it.”

“What happened?” Peter asked, “It clearly didn’t kill you.”

“I came out completely healed but my skin was unbreakable, and I was stronger.”

Luke then went on to tell Peter everything from changing his name to now.

“I’ll keep your secret Luke, and if you want I can try to help you clear your name.”

“Thank you, Peter, but I’m fine, Carl Lucas is dead, and I want to keep it that way.”

“Okay, I understand,” and the two hugged.

Peter left the shop and headed towards the subway. He walked passed a basketball court and saw a familiar face playing one-on-one with a guy. It was none other than Mercedes Kelly Knight or Misty as she likes to be called. Peter decided to watch, and when Misty saw him she gave him a little wave. Once she won she put her jacket back on, grabbed her gym bag and water bottle, and headed over to Peter.

“So, how’ve you been Peter?” Misty asked.

“Better,” Peter replied.

“I heard about what happened, I’m sorry, I tried to contact you, but you never answered, I assumed you needed time.”

“I was still reeling from it, but thank you for thinking of me,” Misty smiled. “So, you made Detective, congrats.”

“Thanks Pete and come to think of it the last time I saw you I was a beat cop. So, how’s school?” Misty asked.

“It’s good,” Peter answered, “Things are starting to get back to normal.”

The two talked for a few more minutes and then went their separate ways. When night fell Peter put on the suit and went out on patrol. He was in Queens when he felt his spider sense start to tingle. He couldn’t tell where the danger was, then he heard a faint beeping coming from a car. He then saw a middle-aged woman walking by, he ran toward her and yelled, “Get away from there,” but he was too late and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy this one.

The next time Peter opened his eyes he saw Natasha sleeping in a chair beside him. He realized he was in a Hospital bed. When he tried to take a breath, he coughed and that woke Natasha up. Natasha got up and stopped Peter from sitting up.

“Peter calm down it’s okay, you’re safe,” she said.

“What happened?” asked Peter in a raspy voice.

“A car bomb went off, you were in the vicinity, if it wasn’t for your suit taking the impact, you’d be dead,” Natasha said with relief in her voice.

“What happened to my suit?”

“It was shredded by shrapnel, the doctors had to cut it off you, so they could treat your wounds, and don’t worry they’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

“Looks like I’m going to need a new suit,” and Natasha nervously chuckled.

“You had me worried there for a minute little spider,” Natasha said as she took her adopted son’s hand.

“I’m sorry, mom” Peter replied as Natasha rested her forehead against Peter’s.

After Peter had gotten some water Captain Stacy came in to check on Peter. “Hey kid, you look a little rugged.”

“You should see the other guy,” Peter replied humorously.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Gwen wants to see you, you good enough to see her?” George asked, and Peter nodded, and George went to get Gwen.

A few minutes later Gwen came running in, “Oh Peter,” she said as she embraced him.

“I’m okay Gwen,” Peter replied, and he kissed her on the lips.

“Don’t scare me like that again, you hear me Peter Benjamin Parker,” Gwen said.

“Full name, ouch,” Natasha commented.

“Not helping,” Peter fired back, and Natasha chuckled.

“Don’t worry Gwen I’m going to make it up to you,” Peter said.

“How?” she asked.

“Do you like magic?” Peter asked.

“Yes, why?” she asked.

“Well Zatanna Zatara is coming to town and I’m having Tony get us tickets.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute Pete,” Gwen said as she kissed him again.

Peter was moved to the Tower after hours, so they could avoid any potential press. Banner did an x-ray on Peter.

“Well Peter it seems, you’re almost completely healed, there is no sign of any fractures, and your concussion has healed nicely, no signs of damage, you still have some bruising that could take a while to heal, your healing factor appears to be taking care of the major damage first.” Bruce pointed out, “I estimate you’ll be back in action in about three days.”

“Thanks Bruce,” Peter said as he carefully got out of his chair.

“No problem Peter,” Bruce replied as Peter left using a cane Tony made for him with a spider on top.

“By the way, any progress on the new suit?”

“Tony’s working on it, it’ll take a while.”

“Okay,” Peter replied.

Later that night Peter walked into Natasha’s room, she was in bed reading a book when she noticed Peter. “Hey,” she said when she looked up and put her book on the nightstand.

“Is it okay if I sleep here, with you?” Peter asked.

“Of course, little spider,” Natasha said as Peter got into bed beside her.

Peter felt an ache when he lay down next to his adopted mother. Natasha looked at the bruising on Peter’s face, she couldn’t believe how close she came to losing him. But she thanked whoever was out there for giving him super powers. Once Peter was asleep Natasha turned off the light and gently snuggled beside Peter. Being able to hold him was a great feeling, and she was glad that he was alive.

The next morning Natasha called Peter in sick for school to help him recover from the bombing but, she also wanted to keep a close eye on Peter. She went to check on Peter, who was watching a news report on the bombing. The woman who was walking by was killed was named Alexandra Torres. She had a wife and two children. That made Peter more determined to catch the bomber.

He then changed the channel once he realized Natasha was in the room. She sat down next to him and noticed that he was trying desperately to hold back tears.

Natasha put her arm around him and he leaned into her touch as he let the tears flow. “There was nothing you could’ve done you know that right?” she asked.

“Yeah, I know but it doesn’t mean I won’t get justice for her and her family.”

“I know, but not right now.” Natasha replied, “right now you need to recover and wait for the new suit to be done.”

“Okay,” and Peter wiped his tears away. “I think I might need some help on this one, I hope he doesn’t mind,” he said hoping he could bring a certain someone out of retirement to help track the bomber.

**Saturday night…**

Peter was ready, the new suit was done and had more protection while not hindering his agility it also had a white spider symbol, with white gauntlets on the arms that will allow him to pack a harder punch on thugs. FRIDAY tracked the bomber’s whereabouts to Hell’s Kitchen. He swung toward Matt’s apartment building and saw him clad in his Daredevil outfit ready to go. Peter smiled as he landed in front of him. The two heroes briefly embraced, and Peter said “Welcome back Matt.”

“Good to be back Peter,” Matt replied.

The two of them scoured Hell’s Kitchen looking for any sign of the bomber. Matt smelled something with his enhanced senses and gestured Peter to follow him. The two came upon an abandoned house, it was the perfect hide out. Peter kicked the door opened and he and Matt searched the place. Peter found a room with a cot and a suit case next to it. He opened it and found various tools along with newspaper clippings. They described bombings in Chicago, Los Angeles, Boston, and Coast City. The one thing they had in common was that the targets were Mutant halfway houses.

“Daredevil I’ve got something,” Peter said, the two met in the living room, “This guy is targeting Mutants.”

“But the car bomb was down the street from the Mutant halfway house there,” Matt pointed out.

“Maybe the car broke down and didn’t have enough time to push it there and Mrs. Torres was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Matt then quietly shushed Peter and his spider sense went off. They then heard the shuffling of feet as the man ran. Peter and Matt ran after him. Once Peter was close enough he shot a web line at the guy’s ankle and yanked making him face plant into the pavement. Peter then grabbed the guy by the hair and said “Alexandra Torres, that was her name, she had a wife and two kids who are now mourning her death by your hand,” he then held the bomber by the neck and punched him hard in the stomach.

“Spider-Man,” Matt said, bring Peter out of his rage, “Stand down.”

Peter did so, they then took him back to the house and strung him up in the foyer of the abandoned house. The two heroes watched from a nearby rooftop as the Police took the man in and processed the house.

“Matt, thanks for pulling me back, I don’t know what I’ve would’ve done to the guy if you hadn’t been there,” Peter said.

“No problem Pete, I’ve got your back,” Matt replied.

Peter and nodded, “See you around Matt, I have something to do,” he shot a web line and swung towards Queens.

Margot Torres was parking her car in front of her house when Spider-man came out of the alley, “Mrs. Torres,” he said.

“Yes,” Margot replied feeling a little defensive.

“Don’t worry, I just came to say that the bomber that killed your wife, he’s been arrested.”

Margot erupted into tears and embraced the young hero, “Thank you,” she said over and over again.

“It’s what I do ma’am,” Peter said, as they parted. “Have a good night.”

“Wait,” Margot said, and Spider-man turned to look a her. “Why do you do it?” she asked.

“Because with great power comes great responsibility.” Peter didn’t say anything more as he shot a web line and swung off into the night.

Peter headed towards the Tower a window opened automatically for him to swoop in landing in a cool move. He then heard clapping and saw Natasha walking out of the shadows. “Nice entrance,” she said.

“Thanks,” Peter replied as he took off his mask. He then walked up to his adopted mother and said, “I got him.”

Natasha embraced Peter as his tears began to fall, “You did good Pete, you did good little spider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Also if you're wondering about the new suit, it's the suit Peter has in the Spider-man game that's coming out in the next week or two at the time of this writing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long hiatus with this story, I needed to take a break and work on other things for a while. 
> 
> Also Last week we lost Stan Lee, the Father of Modern Comics, A lot of us wouldn't be writing in this fandom if it wasn't for him, RIP Stan we love you, and I hope you and Joan are happy to be together once again.

Peter was walking the halls heading to lunch at Midtown High. He then saw Captain Stacy and a couple CSIs processing a locker. George Stacy noticed Peter and gestured for him to meet him by Peter’s own locker which was on the other side.

Peter did so and waited. George caught up to Peter and they checked that the coast was clear. “What’s going on Captain?” Peter asked.

“A girl has gone missing,” George replied and showed him a picture of the girl in question. “Her name is Cindy Moon; do you know her?”

“Not well, but she’s Captain of the Debate team, she’s a straight A student, never missed a class until recently,” Peter replied, he had noticed Cindy had been acting odd the past few weeks, she was interacting with her friends less, and she kept looking over her shoulder, like someone was stalking her.

“What happened recently?” George asked.

“Well, she’s been showing up late to class, I just thought she was staying up late working on her math, she’s been known to do that.”

“Have you ever hung out with her personally?”

“We did a few times at lunch, I usually sat on the bleachers at the Football field. We would usually be the only ones there, and we would talk about school, nothing personal, that’s all I can think of.”

“Thanks Pete,” George said.

“Is there anything else I could do?” Peter asked, and George stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked over his shoulder and said, “Ask around, see what you can find,” and he walked back towards Cindy’s locker.

That night Peter suited up and swung to Queens. He ran a check on Cindy’s address, it was in his old neighborhood Forest hills. The lights in her house were out, her parents were out searching for her. Peter opened the window to Cindy’s bedroom and climbed in, part of him felt weird doing this, but he needed to find signs of where she was going. Peter saw that her laptop was still there, he booted it up and took a look. Her search history was wiped, Cindy was covering her tracks. He then searched and found a diary, now he really felt slimy doing this, but it had to be done. He bit the bullet and opened it flipping to the entries written over the last few days.

The past three entries showed signs that she was in some sort of distress, that she felt like a prisoner in her own home, and not being able to be completely open with her parents. The last entry showed that she had decided to run away. Peter placed the journal back where he found it. He then left the place and started searching the streets, because she couldn’t have gotten far.

Peter showed the picture he had on his phone to show to people and see if they’d seen her recently. He got nowhere, until he heard something in an alley, and saw the girl he was looking for. “Cindy,” Peter said softly, she looked like she was going to star running so Peter reassured her by saying, “I’m not going to do anything, I just want to talk.”

Cindy relaxed and sat down on a nearby bench. Peter went and got some coffees, “Why did you run away?” Peter asked, she was silent “Don’t worry whatever it is it will stay between us, scout’s honor.”

“I’m gay,” Cindy said.

“You’re afraid to come out to your parents, aren’t you?” Peter asked.

Cindy nodded and said, “They’re pretty conservative and I’m afraid that if I come out to them, they’ll kick me out, so I decided to cut out the middle man and save them the trouble.”

Peter thought hard about what to say next, “How about I take you home and I’ll be there when you come out to your parents.”

“You’d do that, for me” Cindy replied.

Peter nodded and took off his mask, “I’ll always be there for my friends.”

“Peter, you’re Spider-man.”

“Yeah, could you keep a secret?”

“Yes I will,” Cindy replied still a little shocked.

“Good,” Peter replied, and he stood up, put on his mask and held out his hand to her. She took it and Peter pulled her close and shot out a web line.

They landed in front of the house just as her parents were pulling up to the driveway. When they got out they saw Cindy and ran to hug her.

“Baby, why did you run?” asked her father.

Cindy was silent, she looked over to Peter and he gave her a thumbs up. “I ran because I’m gay and I was afraid you wouldn’t accept me.”

“Cindy, you have nothing to worry about, we love you no matter what,” Cindy’s mother said, “our beliefs will not get in the way of loving you.”

Peter then shot a web line and was about to take off when Cindy’s father said “Spider-man, thank you for bringing our daughter home, we don’t know how to thank you.”

“Thank me by loving your daughter, and don’t let personal bias get in the way.”

Cindy’s father nodded, and Peter launched into the air to continue his patrol.

Later that night Peter was still in Queens, leaning off the side of a building. “Hey what brings you here this late?” a voice asked.

Peter looked around and saw that the window beside him was open and it was Stan the librarian.

“I’m just taking a short break before I pack it in for the night,” Peter replied.

“You know I have to say this, I admire what you do Peter,” Stan replied.

“Wait what,” Peter said.

“It’s okay, Pete your secret is safe,” Stan said in that cheery reassuring voice Peter knew so well.

Peter took off his mask and Stan smiled, “Your Aunt and Uncle would be so proud of you Peter.”

“Thanks Stan,” Peter said as he smiled.

“Also remember this one thing Peter” Stan said and Peter looked at him intently, “that life isn’t complete without its challenges, ‘Nuff said.”

“Goodnight Stan,” Peter said as he put his mask back on.

“Goodnight Peter,” Stan replied, and Peter shot a web and swung away, “Excelsior!!” he said.

Peter returned to the tower and sure enough Natasha was waiting for him, “Don’t you ever sleep?” Peter asked as he took off his mask.

“I sleep better when you’re home,” Natasha answered as she got up and embraced Peter.

“I sleep better when you’re home too,” Peter replied.

“Get some rest Little Spider, you’ve earned it.”

“Okay,” Peter said as he let go and walked toward his room, “Good night.”

“Good night.”

When Peter lay down in his bed, he knocked on the wall and Natasha knocked back, and with that Peter fell into a deep sleep.

**Meanwhile…**

**Rikers Island…**

A wall was blown out thanks to a concussive blast, out of it stood Herman Schultz with his home-made shock gauntlets. He then jumped into the water making his escape from prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, and what did you think of the villain teaser, if you want me to keep introducing villains or other characters let me know.
> 
> Once again big Thank you to Stan Lee, I and all the other fans on this site love you and hope you watch over us from wherever you are, you will never be forgotten we'll make sure of it.
> 
> RIP Stanley Martin Lieber (1922-2018)
> 
> Excelsior


End file.
